Our Secret Relationship
by MidnightDarknessKat
Summary: Who said keeping a secret of dating a twenty something year old is easy?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**MY SECRET**

* * *

"KYAAA! Neji senpai so hoooot!"

"I SAW HIS ABS!"

"Oh my gosh! Look at Uchiha Sasuke go!" One girl squealed. Sounding like she's already loosing oxygen.

"Neji's hair is so sexy when it's in the way!"

"I want to marry Kiba senpai!" Sakura scrunched her face. This girl is serious! Kiba is part dog! Did this girl ever saw how Kiba devour his lunch. Like a dog. No... Like a fucking savage dog from the apocalypse!

"He's so flawless! Look how smooth his skin looks when he flexes his muscles!" Another one squealed as she fans herself. It's not even hot in the gymnasium.

"Sasuke kun so sexy when he wipes his sweaty forehead off his shirt!" She moans dreamily. Sick. Just sick.

"I wonder how he smells after basketball practice." Like a boy. A musty average boy. Sakura wanted to say to them. Of course, she couldn't because they won't understand her.

"He probably smells like a heavy waterfall mist. I can just imagine the smell."

"Yeah."

Sakura boredly sat right behind the talkative chatter boxes. The face she puts on shown disgust. She really thought is was painful enough to smell the stanch the girls before her are wearing. Sakura really needs a hospital mask to shield this polluted air of strong fragrances. Girls were so weird over... Guys. What kind of girl says such things like that anyway? Do they think before they speak.

Clearly not. Falling for the Uchiha's good looks makes them spit anything dirty about him out of their mouths. They don't care how low and nasty it is.

And the hot guys finds the girls attractive because of it.

Sick.

"These girls are annoying." Tenten groans. She stuffed her face on her lap. Since the beginning of practice, she wanted to squeeze the brains out of them if they screamed one more time in her ears. She was just sick of hearing, '_Sasuke kun_ _this, Sasuke that kun!_' Like the world revolves around him only.

"Just a few more minutes, Ten, then we're out." Sakura checked her phone. Tenten looks up at the ceiling, mouthing thanks to whoever up there.

"Why are we here again?" Tenten asked.

"Because of princess over there." Sakura pointed at Ino. Yamanaka Ino. The one who's also fangirling, grueling, heart eyes bulging, and hands clinging on to the hems of her short jean shirt so tightly. Tenten scoffed.

"If I wasn't as nice... I would be home now. Soaking in my bath of bubbles. Living the life in my room playing video games or reading mangas. Or even pig out. But noooo! Oh heavens no! I HAVE TO SIT MY ASS IN HERE FOR FUC-'

"P-Please Tenten... Please don't cuss." Curse those angel like eyes of a Hyuga princess.

"I'll stop! Next time I'm not staying." Tenten swear. Ino turned to her with a shocked face.

"Tenten! You can't do that! Without you here this friendship bonding means nothing!"

"Oh! So when you guys ditched me in the arcade with the guys-"

"I had to twinkle!" Ino pouted her pink cheeks.

"Twinkle these nuts, bitch." Tenten flipped the bird.

"Tenten!" Hinata gasped. Sakura laughed when Ino climbed over her and Hinata to reach Tenten. Tenten pulled her lower eyelid down while sticking out her tongue.

"You guys are such nerds." Sakura said.

"Nerds are candy, Sakura." Only Ino would say such a thing.

"We know blondie. And your brain is the size of one." Tenten said bluntly.

"T-Take that back!" Ino could be slow at times. And it's not even funny. Hinata tried to calm the both of them as Sakura leans back to see any messages on her phone.

Blank.

"Damn him." Sakura muttered. She raked her fingers through her hair.

"Damn who?" Tenten peaked at her cell. Sakura simply slide it in her hood pocket.

"My dad." Sakura quickly replied.

"Is he picking you up now?" Ino asked.

"Nah." Sakura dropped her jaw as she said that.

"You and Tenten need to go to beauty school." Ino turned to them with a serious face. Eyeing both of the said girls outfits. Tenten decided to wear sweatpants, sneakers, and a hoodie. Basically, dressed like a dude. Tenten clearly a tomboy. Sakura, however, wore this forest green cargo, hoodie, converses that reaches above her ankles, tank top, and Konohas baseball cap. Ever since freshman year, Sakura changed her cutie pa tootie image into 'I don't give two shizz.'

Ino couldn't keep her eyes away. Her hands ache to reach her cell phone to dial her modeling agency to doll up these girls. Everywhere they go, Tenten and Sakura, the not cute ones. Ino and Hinata stands, out most of the time Ino is left with fans of her when she show some soft pale skin of hers. The Yamanaka loves the attention. She don't even give a damn if she be in the streets with her garments.

Hinata, she keeps her style simple and adorable. No skin of hers never touched the sunlight except for below her knees, arms, and neck. The three girls already know that the Hyuga is to shy to show off her goods under her dresses that she often wear. Ino's glad that someone out of her three friends dresses like an actual girl.

"Your mom need-"

"Tenten..." Hinata plead. Tenten stopped herself before things go out of hand. Like last time, Ino and Tenten went at it last year in junior year. All because Ino said that Tenten writes ugly like a dude. And that's when Tenten punched Ino's shoulder and... Yeah. Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, and security guards had to break up the fight.

Tenten held her hands up like she surrender.

"I'll cool it."

"ALRIGHT YOU BEASTS! GO WASH UP!" Gai sensei dismissed the team. All the guys head towards the locker room. People in the bleaches gather up and took their leave.

"Peace! On the streets! Son!" Tenten dipped.

"Screw her!" Ino crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh Ino." Hinata giggled.

"You know you love that panda!" Sakura leaped on to Ino's shoulder, making kissy faces.

"Oh no! Eww! Get your virgin lips off me!"

"Virgan lips?!" Sakura's mouth dropped open like a gold-fish. She felt so offended.

"Yeah! I said it! You need a boyfriend, Sakura! You, Tenten, and Hinata needs one!" She pointed them out.

"Why all of a sudden? It's not like you have one for yourself!" Sakura stuffed her hands in her hoodie pocket.

"I'm not in danger as you guys. Sometimes I worried about Tenten being lesbian but I doubt it. Either way it might be too late for her. Look how she treats me! But you, missy! You haven't even kissed a guy yet!" Ino poined at the pinkette. Sakura glanced at the scarlet Hinata.

"Well damn. Sorry for wanting to spend time alone! Hinata haven' even touched a guy." Sakura rolled her eyes. She kicked the door open. Hinata looks up trying to avoid them, whilst seeing the afternoon sky with its warm colors blanketing across Konoha. The view was beautiful.

"But Hinata's hot! Some guy will push this shy rabbit and right then and there go crazy in bed like rabbits! I thought this year would be a year to lay loose and be going out with our boyfriends in group dates and talk about how dumb they are or how romantic they are." Ino furrow her brows. Now the water breaks. If she cries...Hinata cries too.

"In-Ino.." Hinata whispered. She couldn't do nothing.

"Ino! Stop acting like an idiot! When the time comes, we'll do that."

"WHEN WE'RE FOURTY!" She faked cry. Such a drama queen.

"Night Ino!" Sakura waved.

"You're so cruel like Tenten!" The blonde whined. Sakura laughed while walking, waving her hand.

.

.

.

.

After a relaxing shower, Sakura throws on her pajamas. Short shorts and a large t-shirt. She twisted her hair into a messy bun. Soon as she finish getting herself ready for bed, her phone rings.

The ring tone of chimes flowing in the wind. She flew to her bed, grabbing her cell to see her special someone's name on the caller ID. She answered it, feeling all giddy inside.

"Hello." She smiled to herself.

"Oooo! Someone's happy." The husky voice said laughing. Sakura twirled around her bed to lay on her back.

"I'm happy to hear your voice." She whispered. On the other line, she can hear him sigh out a quick chuckle.

"Mmmm. I feel so happy to hear that. I miss you, babe." She can just feel him beside her. She shut her eyes, concentrating on the sounds of his breathing. It sooth her in a relaxing state.

"Me too. Umm baby?"

"Yes, cherry lips." This made Sakura smiled. Already, her cheeks began to flush like a rose's petals.

"Can we go out this weekend and watch this scary movie that came out?" She said all cutesy. She then curled her body up in a fetus position. Holding the phone close to her ear.

"This weekend...Umm..."

"Please baby." Sakura crossed her fingers. She bit her bottom lip at the same time.

"Mmmmm!"

"Ramen foxy pooh!" She cutely squealed softly. She know her parents would be very suspicious and stunned to hear their little girl making baby noises. Even Ino would. Actually, Ino would record Sakura in her lovey dovey world that she's in.

"Sure! Any thing for my cherry pie!" She can just image his cheesy fox face when he called her that. They always give each other nicknames. It is what makes their game fun and relationship closer.

"I'm happy!" Sakura squealed.

"I'll pick you up?" Her eyelashes fluttered as her eyes opened wide. She thought a simple taxi ride would do it but alone in Naruto's car. She couldn't wait!

"Yeah. At the train station." The next town. Farther distance away from her house, parents, and familiar faces. They always meet around the train station library, where no one knows either of them. It's where they first met.

"Okay." He yawned.

"Tired?" She pouted.

"I've been working my ass off this week. I was hoping to leave early but...You know." Sakura can feel her cheeks burn when he cussed. But frown to hear how tiring it is to be him. Sometimes she wish she can change that.

"Maybe we can stop by my place and you can give me a massage." His voice hummed in her ears. Her heart fluttered. She went in his house a few times. Usually they watch movies, talk about non senses, cuddle, or even mak..He yawned again...e food in his kitchen. He is a great chef.

"Sure. Anything else before I hang up so you can sleep?"

"Kiss good night."

_Chu!_

_Chu!_

"Night, cherry."

"Night, sunshine." She hangs up. She looked through her cell. Unlocked her gallery and looked through her most precious pictures of her and her boyfriend. Most pictures of him were caught off guard. Him sleeping, playing his PSP, doing work, and eating ramen. She love the one with him slurping up ramen, looking upwards at the camera like an adorable kid. She saved it as her wallpaper inside.

Her eyes lingered at the picture for a while. She didn't get to spend time with him for two weeks now. She sighs. She wish she can.

She looks up at her ceiling. Stretching her limbs into a starfish position.

This is Haruno Sakura. Seventeen years old. A senior is Konoha High. In a relationship with a man. Not a boy. But a grown man that works in the famous Uzamaki culinary. Name Uzamaki Naruto.

* * *

**MDKAT: STARTING ALL OVER WITH 'Our Secret We Share'**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**My Secret Too **

* * *

Early in the morning, the entire Hyuga family were sleep calmly in their rooms. No disturbance or ruckus to wake them up. The only sound in the halls were coming from the tall old man clock that the family value so much.

In bed, Hyuga Hinata sleeps peacefully in her large queen mattress with her thin blanket cover her body like a cocoon. A bad habit that she adapt when she was young. A bad habit of sharing covers and hogging it.

No doubt the princess wants to wake up at three in the morning. She was comfortable and was deeply zone in her dream state. Unfortunately, she felt vibrations on the bed. Sending annoying waves through the bed to her body. Her body twisted to the right side and she pats the mattress to find that device that's causing her to wake up. Not daring to open her eyes or even blink, she picked up her cell phone, placing it on her ear.

"Moshi...Moshi." Her voice whispered in a drowsy tone.

"Hey hime. Do you have a moment?" Hinata groaned as she stretched her legs out then curled her toes in and out.

"Mhmm." She hummed.

"There's a ceremony and ball tonight at eight and you're my date." He demanded. Hinata stirred herself properly sitting up, her legs bend upwards and her head resting on her knees.

She couldn't go. She didn't like how he always want her to go somewhere far or populated with tons of people. She felt uncomfortable. And he knows how she is when it comes to these situations. The worst part is when he let his make up artists throw tons of make up to cover up her identity. She defiantly hate how heavy the make up is on her face. And when they dress her up in the most revealing but decent clothes. As if she's in the Cover Girl magenzine. She loves the outcome of it, feeling like someone else that she will never imagine herself to be. It's worth keeping her relationship with him a secret.

On the side of that, she have to wake up for school in about three or four hours. What if she have mountains of homework to do tonight. He doesn't understand how it is for her. Yes, she's an heiress. Yes, she's rich. Yes, her family lives privately and people don't know them as the upper class in the streets. And yes, she love her life the way it is as a commander. And school always come first to her when it comes to please her father. No one, not even her sister, Hanabi, dare receive a B or C in their report card. That will bring the family into shame.

So carefully, Hinata had to refuse his demand or offer lightly. The best she could. Some excuse that he will understand and say it's find. But knowing him..

"I-I have a-test..."

"You can do make ups."

"Bu-But Menma-"

"Find. Forget that I even asked." He was about to hang up but she stopped him. Anyone can call the girl dumb. Or even an idiot for being a gentle soul. She hates letting others she care the most down. Deep down, she will feel regret and guilt.

"Menma! I-I'll go!" Her voice was so groggy from sleep. She cleared her throat afterwards, combing her finger back down her hair to remove the hairs off her face.

"Good. Can't wait to see you in this dress. Like always." She can hear him chuckled. Blood rush to color her face.

"But-but I have t-to tell my dad, later on."

"I'll let him know."

"No yo-you won't..."

"Someone knows me so well. Sleep well, babe." He hung up. Hinata dropped the phone beside her and then rolled to her side. He's lucky that she nice. Making someone upset or anger is the last thing on her mind. Like the time in third grade, she was failing math by a B plus. Feeling her father's wrath for two days felt like a month of torture. Her grade immediately went up by two days into an A plus. Her father is no joke. SO, ever since then, she took every reasonable opportunity that's benefited for her.

She shuts her eyes to fall back to sleep with a peaceful sigh.

.

.

.

.

"Morning Hinata!" Hinata turned from her locker to see her three best friends. She smiled softly.

"G-Good morning."

"Girls I just found out 'THE UZAMAKI MENMA' is going to the award ceremony! Tonight!" A girl near by squealed. Hinata glanced at the girl when she said his name. She sighs. She almost forgot about the ceremony. First she have to choose what to wear, then fix her hair... Oh crap! Her father!

"Hey Hina? Are you feeling alright?" Tenten patted Hinata's head. Hinata heaved up her shoulders as she inhale and shrink it down as she exhales. She gave Tenten a smile. A smile saying she's fine but really loosing it. How will her father react to see her coming back home late. The man cares for her safety. She's the hime image of the Hyuga family.

Hinata can see it now. She sneaks out and comes back to creak open the door. Stepping in the living room floor, holding her heels to avoid its clicking, the light flicks on. There in the living room, sits her father glaring daggers at her. He's pissed. Then Hinata goes in the kitchen getting cooking oil. She lather oil on herself and lights the stove, placing her hand then arm above the blue fire. The fire spreads all over her body and behind her, her father stands there shaking his head. And says how disappointed he is to have such a rebellious daughter.

_Slap!_

"HINATA!"

_Slap!_

"Oh my! I'm sorry Sakura! I didn't-" Sakura's face turned to the side. She fixed her face and busted out laughing. Who knew Hinata would slap back!?

"It's fine. I deserve that. Sorry about your arm." Sakura rubbed her cheek. Hinata felt bad enough. She ignored her friends and slapped Sakura like a flipped page of a book.

"N-No! It's my fault for ignoring you. And my ar-arm is fine." She tapped her arm to feel nothing. All that hard training in the fighting room pays off. When her teacher is her rough father. Yes, Hinata trains with her dad. Yes, he beat the crap out of her. And yes, she defends herself and finally close enough to body slam the old man by one quick lift in mid air. Hyuga Hiashi keeps his family in shape and armed.

"As I was saying, I think that Ino is being ridiculous about us looking for guys in the mall." Sakura said.

"Oh come on! We all need some-" Tenten interrupted Ino.

"Dee! Listen, Ino. Honey. Baby doll. We are fine living the single life. We can do whatever and when ever we want. It's better off being single. Am I right, Hina!?" Tenten wrapped one arm around Hinata's neck. Hinata flushed. She didn't know what to say. She likes Menma. He's her boyfriend for crying out loud. He's the star of attention and the only time people see him showing his fans that he have a soul is when Hinata is around. Yeah, it's fun being single, but having a relationship brings the story to life. More adventures filling up the pages.

Sakura jumps in.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's head to class." The girls went their spread ways. Hinata headed to her literature class. She sat down in the back near the windows. As she sat down, her blazer vibrated. She takes it out to see a text message.

From her dad? Weird.

_Father: _

_Be safe tonight. I expect you to be home before ten thirty. And Mr. Uzamaki better not do anything inappropriate. If he do, you know what to do. Have fun._

Have fun? Is this really her father?! Since when he let her go out late. But the smile on her face didn't stop her from doubting what she just read. Her father approves. This is the very first time he let her go out. Go out late! With a man! That's twenty two years old. Four years older than her.

Even if Menma met the Hyuga family head in a business ball gathering, Hiashi takes a liking to Menma's actions. Menma is an actor and model. Her father adores his action movies. Maybe that's why he trust her with him. Someone that's strong, skillful, and wise as Menma plays out is the dream kind of guy for Hinata is what Hiashi would trust. As a body guard. Not as a boyfriend. Hiashi would kill her...Especially him if he finds out that they're dating. Four years apart! He will slice them up with his homemade katana that's name after her deceased mother, Yuna.

"What's with the smile on your face, cutie." Hinata jolt her head up while she slides her cell phone in her blazer pocket. She looked up to see Idate. The track star.

"M-My aunt is pr-pregnant." She lied.

"Oh really! How wonderful! How about we celebrate right after school." He smirked. He moved his chair closer to Hinata. The closer he got, the more uncomfortable she felt.

"I-I can't." She squeaked.

"Why is that? I thought of going in to some hotel...Just you and I. Alone..." He reached for her thigh. Damn this school uniform. Her pale creamy legs only be exposed in school.

"Class, lets began out lesson. Idate, please be seated in fron of your desk." Kurenai sensei pushes her glasses furthermore up to her face. Idate groaned and went back to his seat right next to Hinata. Hinata sighs in relief. What a lovely teacher she have. Her sensei always come at the right time. Thank Kami!

"Turn to chapter eight teen. Mr. Nara, read." She sat on top of her desk with the book held near her face. The class turned the pages of their book, while Shikamaru, the lazy teen, stood up with the book and began reading.

Hinata removes her blazer and lay it on her lap. A sudden buzz vibrate alerted her. She knew it was her phone. She looks up at Kurenai sensei. The teacher was busy following along Shikamaru's reading. A chance for. Hinata to slide her cell phone out and hide it behind her book. She opened her phone to see one message.

_Handsome:_

_Picking you up after school. Be the first one out. ;)_

Hinata sighs. How many times had she sigh so far? Her pale lavender eyes glanced up to see her sensei stuck in the book. She replied an 'ok' and slide. Her phone back in the blazer pocket.

Hinata is pretty excited. This will be the fifth time going out with him to meet celebrities and rich people. She's use to it since her father took her to business parties to get experience of interacting with serious achievers. But not use to the crowded rooms and some people ridiculous attitudes.

"Hyuga read." Dang. Hinata came back to reality. She looks around the room to see some eyes on her. She bites her lip. She sighs. Pushing her seat back, she held the book up.

The last word she heard was 'king.'

As Kurenai sensei about to lay her off and take off class participation, Hinata found the paragraph and began to read. Smart girl she is. She can't never ruin her reputation in something small like this.

Later, the class gather their stuff together to head to their next period. Hinata threw her small sash over her shoulder. As she stepped out the class room, Idate stopped her in her tracks. She held the strap of her sash tight.

"Hinata, I can we...Did you write down tonights homework?" Hinata nods.

"You-you have to re-read chapters twenty to twenty six and make some notes." Hinata told him.

"Okay...ummm. Thanks." He scratched the back of his head. He wanted to say something else but he lost all his confidence. Hinata didn't have time to stand and wait. She furrowed her brows.

"Y-yeah. I have to go." She brushed pass him. She went to her next class which is Health. She has it with Ino. Speak of the devil, the girl is standing right beside the door. Somehow, this odd smile placed on Ino's face made Hinata's stomach turns.

"Someone likes someone." She said.

"Who?" Hinata cocked her head to the side. Ino rolled her eyes. The two girls entered the room and sat in their seats.

"Idate likes you!"

"I-I don't think so..." Hinata denies it. Ino face palmed herself.

"Give him a chance, Hinata. He's a track star. And I heard he's a good kisser." Hinata almost chocked on her saliva.

"Ino!"

"What!? I'm helping you out!"

The class started with their health sensei came in. The shaggy hair brunette turns around to Ino and Hinata.

"Hey, do one of you have a pen?" He asked.

"Ugh! Really Kiba!" Ino complains while digging in her purse. Hinata giggled.

"I'll give it back." He grinned.

"Yeah right. So, tell me. Where's my pencil from three days ago?" She rest her elbow on the table, laying her chin on her palm.

"What pencil?"

"See. This is why I don't-"

"But you still do." He laughed. Ino gripped air. her hand trembles from preventing itself punching Kiba on the nose. Hinata pats Ino's shoulder to calm her.

.

.

.

.

School finally ended and Hinata was tired. Dead tired. Bed from home called her. Chanted for her. Begged her. Even cried.

"Mmmmm." She moaned. She dragged her feet down the steps.

"Hey, Hinata! Aren't you coming to see the boys with me!?" Ino and Sakura popped out of nowhere. Hinata stared at them blindly. She kept walking.

"She ignored me!" Ino hissed. Sakura pulled the hems of her skirt behind her down as they climbed down the steps.

"She's tired. Leave her alone." Sakura said. Ino grunted. Sakura smiled and pulled her in a hug.

"Let's find Ten then!" Sakura suggested. Ino growled. She digged in her pocket to pull out a balled up paper. Sakura took it from her hand and unravel it.

_Peace. On the streets._

_-Love 1010_

"That bitch." Ino said. Sakura groans. It's just them two then. More screams and hollering in her ear.

Meanwhile, Hinata came out the school area and saw a familiar dark ferrari parked. She read the license plate to make sure it's the right car before going inside.

She shuts the door and placed her bag between her legs. Rest her head back on the seat and shuts her eyes.

"No kiss." The man beside her turned the car on. Hinata pouts her cheeks.

"I'm ti-tired." She murmured. Menma blinks. He was going to get a kiss from her. Tired or not.

He leans to the side. His arm held the seat behind for support and the other arm stroked her leg. This made Hinata's face flush rosy pink.

"Men-" He sealed her lips with a nice gentle kiss. Hinata surprisingly reached for his nice leather jacket and pulled him closer. He pulls back by an inch to see her gorgeous moon eyes flutters open.

"I missed you." He blushed a bit. It's rare to see it since the mask on his face shows nothing but a poker face or a cocky grin. Only when it's his girl around, he shows her every emotion he's feeling. She's the only one that knows what he goes through and how he reacts from different situation.

He lifted his hand up to her face to caress her cheek. Then squeezed them.

"Ow! Me-Menma! That hurts! Let-let go!" She cried. Mensa snickered. He let's go, then went back to adjust himself in his seat and took the road. Hinata rubbed her cheek.

"We have a long night ahead of us."

"I'm glad you finally asked my dad." Hinata smiled.

"I didn't." Hinata looked at him curiously.

"Huh?"

"My dad did. I'm just your babysitter."

"Ba-Babysitter-" He touched her leg. Brushing his long fingers all over one thigh.

"Yeah. A very naughty babysitter." He said. Personally, Menma loves her school. Just because of the uniforms. The only time he sees her legs. a And the feeling of her smooth legs just thrills him.

Hinata tried to push his hand away. Menma is a very touchy man. And strong She couldn't push him away.

"Ple-please not here!"

"We have plenty time to do it in my room." Hinata looks up at him with glittery eyes of diamonds. Menma smirks. He pointed at the time on his Ferrari. It says four twenty.

"Party starts at eight." He dips his fingers between her legs. Hinata gripped his arm. He stroked her inner thigh, close enough to her private place.

"Pl-please...Men-Menma..." She can feel herself becoming hotter and hotter by a second. It had been too long.

"I've been waiting for this. We didn't do it for two weeks." He complained. Like always.

"I'm going to be really tired." He looked her way. Leaned towards her on a red light.

"Trust me. You will afterwards." He whispered on her neck. Her face exploded.

.

.

.

.

The two laid there in bed. Just got finish with their activity. Hinata rest her head on his shoulder. Her hair spread around the bed, bangs flew to the side showing off her sweaty forehead. Menma pulled her closer to his cooling body. Both, cerulean and pearl eyes stared at each other as they tried to ease their breathing.

"Sleepy?"

"N-No." She whispered.

"For now on, you're on top."

"Sh-shut up." She mushed his face. Then received butterfly kisses on the inside of her hand. Hinata giggled.

"I'm not kidding. I like how bad you want to fuc-" She kissed him.

"Th-That's enough. Let me try to-to get some sleep." She turned around for him to see only her back view. He cuddled behind her. Wrapping his muscular arms around her slim waist. Hinata relaxed in his arms. She closed her eyes.

"Sure. Hey?"

"Hmm?"

"Next time lets role play. I can be sensei..." He buried his face in her hair. Hinata felt the blood rushing from her feet to her head. Oh did she fell for this man. He's wild. Fierce. Crazy. A jerk. A bastard. Rough. But then again. He's charming. When he wants to. He's sweet. When he wants to be. And loving.

Hinata's heart fluttered rapidly.

"Th-thats embarrassing."

"But you'll be so hot in a blouse and thon-"

"I'm tired."

"You jus-" Hinata casted a kiss on his lips. Sweet and slow. She turns back and laid down. He smiled.

"I'll shut up." She held her tighter and closed his eyes to drift into a deep sleep before they get ready for the ceremony. Every time she's in bed with him like this, he felt safe. Secure. Complete.

.

.

.

.

"Ready?" Menma whispered in his lady's ear. Hinata glanced up at his eyes. She held his arm in hers. She nods her head. This is actually her first time to his awards ceremony.

"Alright, hime." They came out through the doors to enter a large auditorium full of famous celebrities. All dolled up and dressed sharp. Hinata bites her lip. Even when she's covered with make up she felt like people can see right through her to see that's she a child walking in with a man.

"Calm down, hime." He can feel her quivering. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I got you." He whispered in her ear. His hand trailed down her back to her rear. Hinata squeaked. Blushing already. Hopefully no one saw. She looks around. Menma pulls her chin to face him.

"I can't help to think of getting you out that dress." He put his hand back up. She sighs.

"Not-not here too." She frowned.

"Fine. Let's sit and see me win my award for tonight." He leads her to their row. She sat down before him. While everyone got seated and the host started introducing, Menma grabbed her small hand. Hinata glanced up to see his straight face. Eyeing him down, she see his hand shakes. She held his hand tight.

Eager as he is, a small bit of doubt came in mind. In the car, Menma mention the acting awards and stuff. He was confident that he'll get one. He always get one. He couldn't stop talking about non stop! But he said this one meant everything to him. Twelve years in modeling and ten years of acting brought him here. Made him be the man he is today.

Hinata admires him. He can be cruel To his fans sometimes. Even the noisy paparazzi. But he worked himself up to be a somebody.

Sometimes Hinata wonders why he dates her. There are prettier or even beautiful celebrities in the room that can take her place. But no. In her father business party, he saw her. Only her.

"The best Actress Awards goes to...Zessica Mori!" A girl jumped up. She slide her way through the tight row of seats and made it up to the stage. Tears came down her eyes. She took the trophy and made a small speech before coming down.

"Best actor..."

Menma squeezed her hand. Hinata pulls his hand up to her lips, kissing it. One kiss for luck. Another one for how much she wants him to win that award to make him stop taking about it, and the last one for hope.

"This is it." He tucked in his bottom lip, nibbling on it.

"Uzamaki Menma!"

"Yeshhhhh!" He flung his arms up in the air. Then pulled Hinata and gave her a deep hot short kiss. Hinata's eyes bulged out. She nearly laughed between the kiss. Yes, there was a smash of pink lipgloss on his lips and chin but the man didn't care. He didn't care if he smelled like Hinata. Only Hinata's scent pleases him.

He ran up the stage and shook the woman's and man's hand. The lady have him his award. Menma smiled. We'll smirked. He held up the 'World Greatest Actor' awards up. His lips inches away from the mic.

"I made it. And it was all thanks to my special someone." He stared straight at Hinata. Hinata flushed. She's his special someone. She thought. Tears came down running her eyes. Ruining her make up already.

Menma came down. She made it back to his seat to see a clown. He smirked.

"Come here baby." He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her again. She's not the only clown.

Later on, they went to the bathroom to freshen up. Hinata had to redo her makeup and. Menma had to wash her makeup off him. After that, the two went to the ball room to hang out and dance.

All of the fast songs, Hinata sit out on. Menma danced with other girls. She didn't mind at all. It was his time to have fun. Some men asked for her hand but she rejected them the best she could.

When the floor light dimmed, Menma came through and held out his hand. A slow song came on. Hinata kindly took his offer and danced with him. Her head on his chest since she was so short even with heels. He held her tight around the waist.

She didn't want this night to end. She wished school wasn't tomorrow. Only if she was a graduate student and she could do this all the time. Be with him and have fun. Funny how every thinks she's twenty or something. Even the media, she's Menma's mysterious girlfriend. But shes seventeen and he's twenty two.

"Can I touch your butt?" His hand creeped down.

"Mmmmm." He just have to ruin the romantic atmosphere.

* * *

**MDKAT: STARTING ALL OVER WITH 'Our Secret We Share'**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**Date to The Movies and His Place**

* * *

"No! Listen to me, Ino!" Sakura yelled as low as she could. It was ten o'clock on a Friday night and no doubt her parents were knocked out. She tried to persuade Ino to lie to her parents that she's going out with Ino to chill tomorrow, if her parents call Ino by any chance, but really with Naruto. Sakura didn't mention him at all but said she have somewhere to go to that's very important.

Ino knew if she asks Sakura where is she really going, Sakura would make up an excuse. Ino may be dumb. But she's not dumb to know Sakura's voice when she lies. Sakura is a good liar and persuader.

Sakura heard Ino breathe through the other line. Sakura tried to hold her smile lead to nibbling on her bottom lip, knowing that Ino, her lovely friend, would do her a favor.

"Fine, Forehead. But you owe me!"

"Okay! Okay! Thank you so much! Bye!"

"Wai-"

Sakura pressed the end call button before Ino could say anything. She was just too happy. Too happy that she can hop over roof tops and scream 'Thank you, Kami.' Sakura can't wait to meet up with Naruto tomorrow. She couldn't wait to see his cheesy smile that he makes. And stuff her face in his warm chest, since she's very short. Especially, touching his soft spiky blonde hair and staring at his big blue eyes.

She squealed whilst burring her face in her pillow.

.

.

.

.

The next day came and the sun rays woke her up. Sakura jolt up and raced to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. Finally dressed, she went down stairs to smell breakfast. She entered the kitchen where her father was sitting down on a chair reading a newspaper. A bowl of rice, plate of eggs and sausage, and orange juice was set in front of an empty seat. She guest that was her's. She looks around the kitchen. No sign of mom.

"Where's ma?" She sits with her father and digged in her breakfast.

"Work." He said.

"Oh. Umm pa..I'm going out with Ino."

"Sakura." His voice suddenly deepen. Sakura brow twitched.

"Y-Yes."

"Be safe. And don't cause anyone trouble." Sakura smiled whilst drinking her orange juice.

"I won't. That old lady didn't move out my way when I was trying to get through the line that time."

"A line for a roller coaster?"

"Yes pa! I didn't even know she was going on a roller coaster."

"You knocked her over."

"I was careful when I did." Sakura grumbled as she washed her dishes. Her father grunted. He flipped to another page in the newspaper.

"Where are you going with Ino?"

"Going to the mall."

"Dressed like that?" He sneered. Sakura rolled her eyes. Sure she dressed more like a tom boy everyday but today she was mostly wearing sweats and a jacket. Her father piercing blue eyes looked her up and down like she's crazy. No daughter of his should be lazy enough to dress like a bum.

"Pa! It's windy out there!"

"You need to go to beauty school." She rolled her eyes for the second time. She really don't want Ino to be there and tease her about how she dress. Thank Kami that she's not here.

She dried her hands before glancing at the clock that's hanging above the wall. Then she eyed her cell.

"Yeah. Yeah. Ja!" Sakura grabbed her sash bag before heading out. Her father sighs. He ran his hand through his pink locks to the back of his head. A heavy exhale came threw his nostrils.

"She didn't kiss me good b-" Before he can finish his sentence, Sakura came back to give him a small peck on his forehead. Kizashi, her father, smiled. She left after that.

Sakura ran. Ran up and down the busy streets to the train station. Her pink bangs flew on her face that she constantly brushed them back or to the side. Sakura bumped into some people on the way She didn't want to miss the train. Sometimes the trains there don't be right on schedule. They're always six minutes early on schedule.

Her speed slow down. She headed to the station bathroom and removed her sweats. Under those sweats were skinny jeans. She unzipped her sweater to show a tight white crop top that says 'Lock Me Up Safe' in black.' She stuffed her sweats in the sash before leaving the rest room. She climbed the steps since the train is up stairs.

Sakura made it up stairs, paid for the ticket, and sat down on an empty bench for thirteen minutes till the train pulls up. It was no surprise to her that the train had a few people in them on a Saturday. Only during the week days, the train fills up.

A sense of vibration rubbed against her thigh. Sakura pulled out her cell phone to see her boyfriend had called her. She pressed answer and raised the phone against her ear.

"Mushi muchi."

"Hey Sakura chan! I'm waiting outside of the train station."

"Oh okay. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Okay. I'll be waiting then. Hey?"

"Yeah."

"Are you wearing a jacket? It's a bit breezy today."

"Yes. The jacket that you brought for me on my birthday." Sakura felt her cheeks burned. She can hear him chuckling on the other line.

"You always wear that. Even when you're sleeping."

"Nuh hun!" She pouted her cheeks. He's such a teaser.

"We-ho-see you-..." The phone cuts off.

"Shit." She cussed. She hates bad services.

Later on, the train stopped on Sakura's stop. She exited the train and head down stairs. Turning the corner, her body yanked backwards. She was about to scream and punched the bastard but a familiar lips caught her own. She leaned forward, standing on her tippy toes for more pleasure she was receiving. The blonde man wrapped his arms tightly around her small waist like a snake with its prey.

They pulled away leaving a small gap between them. The two lovers stared at each other unique eyes like they're stuck in some trance. As soon the train whistled, they came back to reality. Sakura smile stretched even wider. She buried her face in his chest to smell his cologne.

"Hentai." He pats her head. Sakura pouted her cheeks.

"I am not!"

"Whatever. Lets go see a scary movie." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Sakura leans on to his side and held his waist.

"How's school?" He asked as he took the first step to walk and she followed. Sakura rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to talk about school. All she do work and her friends bother the marbles out of her.

"It's okay. I guess."

"Hmm. I remember the fun I had in high school." Naruto reminisce. Sakura glanced up at him. He barely talks about his past to her. So she pushed him further to talk about his younger self.

"Fun!? How was it for you?"

"Well,... I was a troublemaker." Naruto... Her Naruto, a troublemaker. He's a professional chef. One of the top famous chefs in Japan. How can a troublemaker make it alive to become something so awesome? It's hard to believe it too. Naruto is very respectful, kind, and inspiring. When Sakura felt down about loosing in her basketball match a few weeks ago, Naruto talked to her on the phone that entire night to tell her how amazing she is and goofed around to make her laugh. How can someone as sweet as him be... a bad boy.

"Really?" She gasped.

"Yeah. I pulled fire alarms, been through a lot of fights, prank the principle, cut some girl's hair-"

"Cut a girl's hair?!" Sakura panicked and grabbed her hair.

"I was twelve, okay! This girl pissed me off so I told her to shut up before I cut her throat." Sakura's green eyes looked at him in a bewilderingly way. Naruto held her tighter.

"But I ended cutting one of her pigtail." He finished.

"Pretty messed up kid if you asked me." Sakura mumbled. Naruto smirked. He lifted her chin upwards to kiss her lips but she pulls her head away so that he leans down t kiss nothing but the air.

"Mmm. If I can go back to the past anytime, I would." Sakura gripped his orange jacket.

"I prefer that you don't. I like this gentleman right beside me." She stopped her steps when he did. He opened the jeep door and the both got in through the doors. They bulked up and he zoomed out the parking lot.

"Well thanks. Do you eat movie theater popcorn?" He asked.

"Naruto we went over this. Yes!" He always forgets. They barely go to the movies anyway. He's the one that hates movie popcorn. It just turns his stomach around and around that he feels the need to go to the hospital aka toilet.

"You smell good." Naruto smiled. Sakura blushed. She raised her arm up to sniff her jacket. All she smell is her soap. And it really doesn't smell like any tropical fruit or flower.

"What do I smell like?"

"I don't but it's sweet. I like it." Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder.

.

.

.

.

They made it to the movie theater entrance, hand in hand. Naruto and Sakura look above the pay booth to see board of digital words that list all the available movies.

"Anything you're interested in?" Naruto looked down at Sakura. Sakura's eyes flickered here and there, reading and rereading the list.

"Master's Sun."

"I thought you want something scary. Not romantic."

"The trailer scares me at night. So it counts."

"If so, why would you want to watch a sca-" He felt Sakura's hand grip his arm around hers.

"I want to...cuddle with you." She whispered that only Naruto could hear her. Naruto scoffed.

"We can always cuddle." He pulled her in his arms. Sakura squealed.

"But I also want to go on a date with you." She looks up blushing. Naruto kissed her cheeks a bunch of times that the audience around awed at them. When the two stopped, Naruto paid for two tickets to see the Master's Sun. Sakura brought candy, popcorn, and a large soda for the both of them to share. They went to their theater and sat down near to top corner.

"Ughhh... I hate commercials." Naruto flung his head back. Sakura giggled. Naruto stretched his arm behind her head and she leaned her body on to him. Suddenly her butt vibrated. She digged her pocket to get her cell phone. She signed as she read the caller ID.

"Shit." She said. Naruto looks down to see a gleaming light that shined Sakura faces in the dark room.

"Who's that?" His brow raised. He hoped it wasn't her parents.

"My friend, Tenten, texted me where I'm at." Sakura replied back. Naruto nuzzled his nose in her hair to smell cherries. That's where to scent came from. Sakura left her phone on her lap, underneath her hands. Naruto reached for her small hands and curled his fingers with hers.

"What do you want to do later on?"

"Go to your place." Naruto raised his head.

"M-My place?"

"I want to taste your cooking. Remember?" She flicked his forehead. Naruto pouts.

"Mmmm. Really. I just cleaned the kitchen today." He whines. Sakura kissed is jaw.

"I'll help you clean. Matter in fact, teach me how to cook."

"Let me warn the fire department before you settle in my kitchen." He pressured the words 'my kitchen'. Sakura mashed his face.

"Baka!"

"Shhhh. The movie coming on." She was about to say something until he smashed his lips against hers.

.

.

.

.

"You suck!" Sakura whipped her head when Naruto came to her view. The movie finished a while ago and the two non stop bickering when leaving the place. Towards the end of the movie, Naruto and Sakura kept on making out. Naruto movies back that bridge of saliva stretched between their lips. Whilst wiping their face and sharing a couple of small laughs and go back to cuddling, a small group of young women came by. One of them tripped on Sakura's leg and fell on to Naruto. Naruto, a kind fellow, tries to save her fall but ended up groping her large bust.

The woman immediately stood up feeling embarrassed. Naruto apologizes several times and the girl thanked him for at least saving her fall. When the women left, Naruto stared at the hand that touched the woman's breast. The entire time, Sakura glared at his hand and then him. He knows that Sakura have a small chest size but he doesn't know that she's sensitive when it comes to her poorly developed body.

The car was silent. Either of them spoke to each other. Naruto knew she was mad but didn't know what for. He couldn't ignore it. He'll defiantly fix this. He hates it when she's upset. Especially when it's about him.

When they made it to is place, Sakura sat on the living room couch. He notice her frustration by the looks of her choice of sitting. Leg crossed, arms folded, and eyes glaring at the wall.

Naruto sighs as he walked towards her. He squats down to meet her glaring gaze. He reached for her face but she jerks her head away. His brow twitched. Now he was growing frustrated. Out of nowhere, Sakura gasped when he stuffed his face in her lap. It was so sudden. And cute.

"Gomenasai!" He said.

"Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gom-" He felt strokes on the back of her head. He looked up to meet her lovely face. He can tell she was holding in her anger. Judging by her red face.

"Do-Don't apologize, please." She stuttered. Naruto caresses her thigh.

"Want to talk about it?" He said in a hushed tone. She shakes her head.

"No. Let's have fun and cook." He nods as he grabbed her hand and leaned her to the kitchen. While cooking, Sakura slowly came back to herself. Naruto splattered flour on her face and she squirted whip cream all over his hair. The two suppose to making a dangos but they got carried away. She called quits when She spotted the not finished dango dough. Naruto placed the dangos in the oven.

"Naruto where's the dango sau-..." She was going to ask him where's the sauce but she turns around to meet a shirtless blonde. Her green eyes stared at every edges of his lean form. He wasn't too muscular or skinny. Just perfect in her eyes. Then her eyes trailed down his smooth toned stomach to the trail of blonde below his navel.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." He winked. Sakura's face beet red like an animated red bomb. Arms wrapped around her tiny waist. His breath blew against her neck tickling her.

"Na-Naruto." She moaned. He kissed her shoulder to her neck. Breathless whispers of complements and small strokes on the side of her thigh caused Sakura to loose her breathing but rapid her heart rate.

He turned her around to face him to kiss her cheeks with wet kisses. Sakura giggled. She pushed his face back.

"S-Stop! Baka!"

"Fine. Smell that?" He smirked. Sakura sniffed the air of dangos. Sakura took out the dangos and let it air out for a bit. Naruto busy himself by making the sauce in a tall glass. They waited until it cooled off, stuck four dangos through sticks and sat down on the kitchen table.

"Itadakimasu!" They digs in. Sakura moans while munching on the dango. She felt so lucky to date a man like this. He was so talented. Sakura brushed her hand on top of his across the island table that separates them. He smiled softly as he entwined his fingers with hers.

"I love you."

"I love myself too. Thank you." He gestured his hand on his chest in a feminine way. Sakura scoffed.

"Love yo too, my cherry blossom." He leans further up towards her to smack a kiss on her lips several times. Suddenly, vibrations ruin their moment. Sakura groans and looked at her cell to see that Ino's calling.

"Now what she wants!" She answered the phone after telling her boyfriend to be quiet.

"Yeah. Sup." Sakura dips her dangos in the sauce. Placing a dango in her mouth cracked Naruto up. Sauce dripped down her chin.

"Shit..." Before she could wipe her mouth, Naruto wipes it off by his finger and licks it. Sakura thanked him by mouthing the words. She stood up to wash the plate and sauce glass cup, since she volunteered. She was busy washing the dishes and talking on the phone. Naruto stared at her back side and drifted down to her plumped ass cheeks. Naruto licked his lips.

It's hard to not stare when she's wearing tight jeans and her hips and butt is...

"Blind group date!?" Sakura screeched.

* * *

**MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me. Just by reading your reviews motivates me for some odd reason. Next chapter is Hinata Hyuga.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**Date Gone Wrong**

* * *

"You guys swapped numbers?!" The blonde gasped. Hinata tried to shush the girl since they're in the library doing homework. The girls decided to meet up at the library on a Saturday. Ino hates homework and she was going nowhere with her parents breathing on her neck about her poor grades from the first marking period. So she begged Hinata on her knees, with a handkerchief beneath them, to help her with homework and projects. Hinata has a kind heart and couldn't deny her friend's offer. This been going on for a month.

Now, the girls were chatting about nothing until Hinata's cell phone vibrated on the wooden table. She received a text message from a guy. Not just any guy. Idate. As soon Ino heard who's the guy, her eyes grew bigger and bigger. If that was possible.

"Y-yes. I star-started tutoring him ov-over the phone." She said quietly. Ino scooted closer to her. Hinata was having one of her 'bad feeling' feeling by the looks on Ino's face.

"For how long?"

"Wednesday." The shy girl said. Ino never teared her eyes away from the Hyuga. SHe was already caught up in their topic. No stopping her. She rubs it in and tries to push anything further if it's involves a guy. There's no helping Ino.

"Oooh. Hinata, you have to at least go to his place and make some moves." Ino smirked. Hinata's stomach flipped flopped. Just saying that made her feel so wrong. Basically, she was going to cheat on her boyfriend. How would Menma feel if he found out? Obviously upset. Well, more than upset. Furious. And she doesn't want to face him when it comes to that. She did before and it hurt her so much.

The pale eyes beauty fiddled with the hems of her skirt. Ino's clueless. Boys revolves around her. She'll date a guy for about a few day or week and hop to the a next one. Ino was a joke. And she thinks she's an expert in pairing someone with her friends. But the blonde always dream to have a group date with her friends and have a good time.

A selfish dream. That would Tenten would spit out.

"I-it's not lik-like that Ino."

"But he's so interested in you. You're pretty, smart, and filthy rich! Hinata, the guy gave you his number!"

"Ino. This have noth-nothing to do wi-with homework." Hinata gentle put on her mad face. Ino didn't find it threatening but cute. Hinata continues back with the math homework. Ino rest her chin on her palm as her elbow is on the table.

"Can you at least get to know him? Like, he could be your guy friend."

"G-guy friend?!"

"Shhhh. We're in the library." Ino laughed. Hinata shock face is hilarious!

"Ino! I can't do that!"

"Lower your voice." Hinata exhaled and inhaled. She didn't realize that she was standing up. She sat back down and organized her papers in her folder.

"Let's do something tomorrow." Ino said as she packed up too. Hinata stuffed her things in her bad.

"L-like wha-what?" The bluette dare asked.

"You'll see tomorrow. I'll let you know." Ino winked before she left. The sound of bells on the door calmed Hinata. She sits back down on her chair and slouched the table. Her mind didn't stop scrambling ideas of what Ino's planning. Of course the blonde girl will come up with something and Hinata will regret for going along with it. She was born not to disappoint people.

Especially her love ones.

.

.

.

.

Menma walks in his room after being is a steamy bathroom. He just came out from a hot shower. He had so many photo shoots that his Saturday was wasted. He didn't get the chance to hear from his parents about his award ceremony. Four days had passed and no word from them. Not even from his t-

_Ring. Ring._

He grabbed his cell phone. A smile placed on his face when he saw who was calling. He answered the phone to hear sniffles.

"Hey bro! Congrats for winning the gayest porn tape awards!" Menma pulls away from such loudest the person can contain. He laughed dryly. He then sets the phone on speaker.

"Yeah, yeah. That was about four days ago. You should of came, bro." Menma said as he whipped off his towel that was around his pelvis. He goes through his dresser to find himself boxers and basketball shorts.

"Ummm. Dude! I told you I had an interview with Lady Shion."

"The fat breast priest." Menma mumbled.

"Her breast isn-"

"Big breast contains fat."

"Did you told your girl friend that?"

"She'll stop fucking me if I told her." Menma and his brother laughed. Menma stopped in the middle.

"How do you know my chick have big boobies?" Menma grabbed the towel, placed it on his head to dry his dark locks.

"I saw the ceremony video. And she looks gorgeous." He complemented. Menma grunted.

"Yeah. She sure is. She's so hot that I can't help it when we're in bed. Do you know how many positions we completed on the list, Naruto." Menma smirked as he heard his brother groans through the phone. Menma knew that Naruto hates when he say stuff like that. Yeah, they're both men. And they talk about women like they're on a menu. But this fool is talking about his girlfriend. Girlfriend!

"You're sick."

"I'm not the one sniffling back up snot in my nose like some kid. Am I?" Menma smiled wickedly.

"Urasai! But man, you have to treat your woman with more respect before she..."

"Before she what?"

"I don't know. Leave you."

"She loves this dick too mu-'

"Don't even finish."

"What's wrong. We can't walk about our privates now!? Or is it that your girl is at your place?"

"She left a while ago."

"She still takes a train?"

"Yeah."

"Man. How old is she? Sixteen?"

"Not even. And it's none your business." Menma heard him. Menma glanced at the time. Ten thirty five. He stood up to get his ear piece. He went across his room to his study room. Aka his trophy and picture room.

"Well then. I have seventy four trophies." He told Naruto.

"Whatever. We should go out to eat tomorrow." Naruto suggested.

"Why can't I just go to your place and eat there?"

"Why my house?"

"You're the cook."

"That's how you see me?" He whined.

"Yes. Nothing more or less."

"I see you as a jerk ass bitch."

"Speaking about bitches. Guess who was in my photo shoots?" Menma sat on a wheel chair. He picked an album out and looked through it.

"Oo! Oo! Is is Emi!"

"Yes! That bitch. She kept touching my stomach and rubbing herself on my leg like I find that sexy. She really likes me."

"It's your fault." Naruto pointed fingers. Menma agrees secretly. The woman and him had shoot a movie together and it had a lot of touching and make outs through it. The movie that everyone loves.

Even Hinata, his own girlfriend loves the movie. She watches it all the time with his father. Sick girlfriend he have. She should of told him to burn the movie along with Emi. But no. Hinata don't have any balls to do such horrible things to people. The poor girl barely cusses. The only time Menma heard her say 'fuck' is when she paper cut herself. And that sort of turned him on when that word came through innocent lips.

Anyway.

"Yeah. Hey?"

"What?"

"My head went back red when I showered."

"So. Leave it."

"I don't want to be twinsy with ma! You and dad already pulling it off." Naruto laughed on the other line.

"Give your hair a rest. You've been dying it since high school." True. Ever since seventh grade, he decided to dye his hair. He always waited black hair for some reason. He likes red but he felt it didn't suit his image.

"I know. I know-"

"Dye it blonde."

"I'm not that dumb to something crazy like that." Menma stopped a page and admired a picture.

"Blonde is the shit!"

"Yeah. I know." He smirked.

"Not like that." Menma can tell the blonde is pouting now.

"I let the red stay in for two weeks then." So none of his fan will notice him.

"So are you in for dinner tomorrow?"

"You're paying?"

"You poor?"

"No."

"Than pay for your own food." Naruto yelled.

.

.

.

.

_Ring. Ring._

"He-Hello?" Menma rubbed his face.

"G-Gomen! I didn't know you-you were sti-still aspleep! I'll ca-call later!" Hinata stuttered. Probably the third time she done that. The first time he let it go. The second time he went out drinking with friends and said somethings that he regretted. Now, Hinata's trembled thumb inches closer to the end button.

"It's fine. What's up?" He groggily said. He turned over to lay on his side. His long dark lashes fluttered until is rest itself on his cheeks. Hinata sighs in relief.

"I re-really didn't mean to call-call so early. I wanted to hear yo-your voice." His girlfriend whispered. Menma smiled lazily. He peeped one eye open to see the time on his dresser. Six twenty three in the morning. She's always an early bird.

"How cute. It's nice to hear that." He heard her giggled.

"What are-are your plans for-for today?" She said. Twirling her finger in a lock of hair. She was still in bed, hiding beneath the blankets to bury her voice in the morning.

"Spending time with my baby bro. You?" Hinata bit her bottom lip. Ino had schedule today afternoon hanging out at some restaurant. Not famous but decent. Of course Hinata knew something was up. Secretly she wanted Menma all to herself today. Not in Menma's way of spending time together. But Hinata's. All she wanted is to walk around the park or eat out with him. They barely do stuff like that this year. And when he's on his few days off, she's in school.

"Out with the gi-girls."

"Look at you hanging out with you girl friends. Do you know how much I want to be around and show your friends off of how handsome I am?" Hinata rolled her eyes. So conceded.

"Pfft." She can just imagine it. The girls will be surprise to see Hinata dating 'The Uzamaki Menma'. Not only that but that he's twenty two years old. There's no way Menma will pop in her other life. Sometimes she wishes to be older and everyone can see that she's his girl. That mystery woman with sulky indigo hair that question all his fans. If the news were out. There's her school. And then her father.

But let's not worry too much.

"Oh, you think I'm funny?"

"Y-yes!" She giggled.

"Be careful for the next time I see you." He yawned.

"I wi-will." She smiled.

"Was that sass?" She yawned.

"N-No!"

"Mhmmm. Well, I'll let you go. I'm tired."

"Okay."

"Speak to you later, babe."

"Love you." Hinata whispered.

"Love your body right next to mine." He hangs up leaving Hinata gasping her mouth open like a fish. Her face burned jus imagining herself in his arms. He can be so terrible. Is it odd to be in love with a bad ass? Hinata questioned herself.

.

.

.

.

Hinata spend her morning with her family. They ate breakfast, talked about work and school, and sat down watching tv. Sure the family's rich but they rather live a normal like. For instance, Hinata's little sister, Hanabi, done the laundry, Hinata washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen and living room. Hashi completed his paper work and vacuumed the up stairs carpet floor and cleaned the bathroom. No one would imagine a man like him doing things like that but he married a wonderful wife that lived through it. Hashi was born is a wealthy life style until he met the mother of his children. And everyone lives by her rules.

They wish she was home. Where she belongs. And staring at Hinata for a while brings back the memories of her when she wasn't as sick as in now. His wife is temperately staying in the hospital but it might change into permanently if she gets more ill. He prays. They all pray for her health.

Later on, Hinata go ready to head out to the restaurant to meet the girls. She said her good byes to her family before leaving the door. Hinata took the cab. The place was across town and the cabs here moved pretty fast.

The cab pulled up into a stop at the place. Hinata left the cab after paying the old gentlemen. She enters the restaurant to meet up with a grumpy Sakura. She was usually in her tomboy get up. Sweats that reaches the end of her knees and a sweater. Even her hair is form into a messy bun. Hinata wasn't as dressy as her. She was in her simple knee length skirt and blouse with a knitted cardigan. And her hair tied up into a pony tail like Ino's, but her bangs framed her heart shaped face perfectly.

"S-Sakura!?" Hinata went up to the girl. Sakura looks up to Hinata. Hinata can see it in her green orbs that she was up for whatever Ino planned.

"Hey." Sakura lead the girl to their table. As Hinata can see is that their table wasn't empty. Nowhere near empty. At first, Hinata thought it wasn't their table but she saw Ino and Tenten talking to guys. There were about six of them.

Hinata and Sakura sat down. Right across from Hinata was...

"Idate kun?!"

"Yo."

Hinata turned to Ino. Ino sense her stare and winked at the girl. Hinata sunk in her seat. Can this day get any worst?! She cried on the inside. She eyed Sakura to see she didn't put any effort to talk to the guys. She was steady looking through her cell. Tenten busy herself talking about sports and video games to the guys. Ino blabbing about who knows what.

And here Hinata, sitting across from Idate.

What is this suppose to be? She said to herself.

"Hey? Are you feeling okay?" Her eyes glanced up to Idate's brown ones. He showed concern. Hinata nods as she sits back up straight.

"I-I'm fine. It's ju-just awkward." She mumbled. Of course this was awkward. She never been in a large group when there's more guys. Was this suppose some kind of date.

"Yeah. My friend over there called me and dragged me here. As soon as I heard your name I couldn't... I didn't want to leave you here talking to them." He laughed. Hinata blushed.

"Nh."

"Ummm... You look pretty." Her face glowed red. Even Sakura couldn't take the brightness of her friend's face. She immediately called for water and the waiter comes to give Hinata a glass. Hinata gulped it.

"Hey now! Leave some room for alcohol!" Ino said across the table. Hinata finished the large glass with one swallow before she choked by what Ino said. Everyone couldn't believe the shy girl drunk that whole glass in one shot.

"I-I don't dr-drank." Hinata said.

"C'mon Hina! Just one drank...For cinnamon buns." Tenten arched her brow. Hinata saw a plate of cinnamon buns place by Tenten and other food and beverages.

"Tenten?!" Sakura punched Tenten's arm lightly.

"What!? Ino said loosen up for once. So I'm taking advantage." Tenten grabbed an open bottle of wine and poured it in her cup.

"Oh no. Ino hypnotize her." Sakura face palmed her forehead. Hinata nods. Hinata looks across to see Idate pouring himself a glass. Two other guys did the say as the talked to Ino about some crazy party they been through.

"Sakura...Are you go-going to-"

"Hell no. Not even you, Hyuga. I couldn't be alone with these idiots." She pointed at the other girls. Hinata giggled.

"Hey! Everyone! Since we don't know each other that much, let the girls ask us guys questions and vise versa. And you can't punk out even if it's personal or emotional. It's to get a better understanding with each other. Am I right?!" One guy suggested. The majority agreed. Hinata sunk back down in her seat. Her legs brushed against someone's. She looks up at a blushing Idate.

"G-gomen." She moved her legs.

"It's c-cool."

"I'll start with Tenten!"

"Ok!"

"How long is your hair?" The guy asked Tenten. Tenten patted her buns.

"To my shoulder. I think." She answered. Next is was her to asked the next guy.

"What color is your underwear?" Tenten smirked. She's slowly getting drunk.

"Yellow. With ducks." They all, excepted for Hinata, ooed him. The laughed.

"Hinata, what size is your bra?" Of course, there'll be perverted questions shooting down. Hinata had enough. She was about to stand up but her hand suddenly went towards TenTen's cup and pour the wine in her mouth. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten watched her like she was crazy.

This is what Ino wanted right?

Hinata wiped her mouth and looked at the guy with white hair.

"D cup."

"Woah." The guys blushed.

"Tell us yo-you most emb-embarrassing moment." Hinata faced Idate. He smirked and leaned up towards her.

"When I did this." His lips pressed on her. Hinata's eyes widen. Ino scored secretly. Sakura and Tenten lost their oxygen. Their Hinata's first kiss. But they don't know it wasn't her first. Suddenly, Idate and Hinata was both wet? Yes wet. Wet like a soaked cat during its bath. Idate immediately pulls away when they both were wet.

Everyone looks up to see two men. One of them pour the jug of liquor on the two teens. And the other just stood there staring at Sakura and then the number of guys. Sakura looks away when she saw who it was. Hinata stayed still like some statue.

"Bitch." They walked further up to their table.

.

.

.

.

"We're going to have a good time bro!"

"Oh shut it."

"You know they serve the best ramen!" Menma's eyes widen. The brothers love their ramen. It's just that Naruto doesn't like it with menma and Menma hates naruto. Weird right?

"Really?" He smiled. Naruto asked for a table for two. An older waitress lead them to their table. Red head Menma was wearing his glasses to see. He broke his contacts in the process of putting them on before leaving.

"I told you! Your hair looks goo like that! It doesn't look greasy anymore!" Naruto ruffled Menma's spikes. Menma pushed him to the side.

"Your face is greas-" Menma stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw her. Anger boiled in the pit of his stomach. Feelings inside jumped around like a ping pong ball. He marched over, took a large glass of red liquor and poured it on the teens. His brother tried to stop him but Menma pour down every drop.

Naruto looks at the group of teens and saw the familiar pink hair. Sakura!? His lips betrayed him. Their relationship is a secret. However. He glanced at his brother who left after calling whoever a 'bitch'. He wasn't the only one with a secret. Naruto followed his brother with no questions to ask.

Naruto and Menma sat down on their table. As they order something, the waiter left. In a flash, indigo, blonde, brunette, and pink hair flew by to the bathroom. Time stopped for Naruto and Sakura. Just by a quick glance they knew. They needed to talk.

Menma sat there with his arms crossed.

"Hey you! Why the fuck did you do that!?" A kid shouted at Menma. Menma's hand balled up into a fist. Naruto held him back.

"P-Please leave kid. We don't want to cause anymore scene." Naruto blocked his brother. Naruto was taller than the soaked teen. He can see that the teen is pissed off. The kid glared daggers and left out the door with his friends.

Naruto turns around to see his bro's head down covering his face.

"Menma."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Whatever just happen... Will be okay later on." Naruto said. Menma didn't say nothing. Of course Naruto would say something like that. He's the sun. Menma is the cloudy night sky. His moon is gone.

* * *

**MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**Plan: Make Up**

* * *

A calm morning breeze blew the curtains of an open balcony. Early birds call greets the vivid sky as the sun is slowly pulling up where the clouds sits and carries along in the drift. Thick clouds of smoke floats in the air. The smoke came from a man that's smoking one of his stashed blunts.

The dark red head isn't a morning person. But something was bothering him. He couldn't sleep for two nights. At first he thought that he was just stressed. If he was he would be drinking. And he's not in for alcohol. Then he thought that he should sleep off the thoughts. That didn't help much though. His eyes wouldn't close shut.

So early on the dot, he leaned on his balcony railing smoking a blunt. A blunt kept away from his girl-that girl. His groans were deep and low. He had to move on.

She's nothing but a...

"Bitch." He hissed through his teeth. Releasing the smoke through his lips like a dragon. He had enough of the toxic drug so he stabs it on the railing.

Standing up tall, he head towards the glass doors. A vibration on his back pocket stops him as he passed the doors and locked the balcony door. He digs in his pocket and answered the phone without checking the caller ID.

"Yo."

"Morning, Uzamaki! We're having a live interview show today at the Sound Musc. I'll send a private car to pick you up around ten. The show starts around eleven." His manager said.

"Kay." He said before hanging up. Gravity brought him down. His butt met the end of the bed. He leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees as his hands rake through his red bed head.

Maybe a cold shower would relax the man. He sighs through his nostrils before getting up, stripping off his clothes as he walks to the bathroom.

.

.

.

.

It has been two days. Two days without text messages, calls, or even a voice messages. But a few stares from her friends made her nervous. Especially whenever piercing green orbs stares at her pale lavender eyes.

Hinata didn't want to speak about the man who poured the liquor on her and Idate that night. She didn't know how the guy was until the word 'Bitch' came out through his lips. She knew it was him. No doubt.

Her fingers ached from touching her the sensitive flat screen buttons on her phone. She wanted to tell him her point of view of that night. What she thought about not going to the restaurant, from the beginning. How she hated being with other guys but him. And how she found the other guy's lips tasted disgusting like the alcohol she tasted. She wanted to cry in her man's arm. She wanted him to stroke her head and whisper in her ear, telling her that he believes her and that he'll never let that happens.

But no.

He covered her with red liquor. He clothes stanched up with that horrible smell and stained her blouse. She felt like she was nothing to him when he didn't call her that day. She didn't call him at all. Not even on the second day. And she was not planning to call him today. She believes it's the right choice anyway. She should give him the same treatment. She was not going to lose to him. Even when she's at the point to call him and hear his husky voice over the phone.

"Hinata!" She dozed off again. She blinks her eyes and stared at her friends Tenten and Sakura.

"S-Sorry."

"This is the third day! Are you still dozing off about that man!" Ino yelled making Hinata jump. Ino came around the table and sat with the girls.

"Ino! You should know that Hinata isn't the type to move on. Remember she failed on her vocab quiz second grade and she cried in the bathroom for the whole school day." Tenten pulls out a chocolate bar and opened it. Sakura reaches for it, stealing a piece of it before Tenten snatches it back.

"Yeah and the teacher gave her a retake and she passed." Ino rolled her eyes.

"And cried the next two days because she failed on the first try!" Hinata bites her lip. She wished that they stop talking about her when she's right there. Hinata stood up and walked away from the girls and head out the class room. It's not like Kakashi sensei cares anyway. He's stuck in his book.

Hinata closed the door behind her and decided to get a drink out from the water fountain to refresh her dry throat. She went down the hall. As she turned the corner she bumped into someone.

She really didn't want to see him. Her mind told her legs to run away before anything else happen. But her damn legs stayed glue on to the floor. Maybe she wanted to hear what he got to say. She had avoided him after that kiss. And she hoped for an apology and nothing more.

"H-Hinata are you okay? I don't what's with that dude but I was going to punch him what he did to you." He held both sides of her shoulders. Hinata glanced at his hands that's holding her.

"He should pay. Next time I'll get him." He winked. How can she tell him to 'shut the hell up and fuck off.' This is Hinata. A sweet angel in Konoha High. No one would hear such words come out of her lips.

"After I left, did he do anything to you?" Oh yeah, and Idate and the others left while the girls comfort and cleaned Hinata up. When they left out the bathroom, Hinata didn't see Menma at all. Three empty bowls with chop sticks were left on his table. Of course he didn't want to see her after that kiss.

"N-no." She mumbled looking away from him. He smiled softly. His left hand lifts up to touch her cheek but it only brushed it since she moved away.

"Do-Don't touch me-me." He's face showed concern.

"I'm sorry if I'm moving too fast." Her eyes widen when she looked up at him. Moving too fast? She stepped back. And he moved up.

Was he looking for something from her. A relationship? How can he-No! Hinata glared at air. How dare he? This is exactly why she's not dating guys her age. They're...

"Hinata." He held her hand.

_Cruel._

"I don't want you to be hurt like that again." His words were not meant to be for her ears. She turned her head away from his close face.

_They don't understand._

"Pl-Please move away." She squeaked. She can feel his breath brushing against her cheek.

"Why are you so nervous around me?" He chuckled. A small kiss on her neck made her freaked out.

A hard red hand print on his face stung. Hinata dashed back to her class room and kept quiet. The girls questioned her beet read face but the shy girl didn't dare open her lips. She glanced at Ino, thinking back a few days ago of what she said. Idate liking her and stuff. Her theory was true and it bothered Hinata so much. Why do the truth hurts.

"Menma..." She whispered. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

.

.

.

.

"Menma! Welcome to Sound Musc.!" A woman with purple hair that's held up in a hair clip shakes his hand when he walks in the stage. The audience roared when his appearance came in the room.

"Nice to meet you, Anko!" He smiled. He sat down.

"Dyed your hair?" Menma completely forgot about his hair. Good thing he wore his beanie but it wasn't covering his hair on the side near his ear. He almost cussed.

"Not really."

"We're having another guest coming in a few but since you're early lets talk!" Anko grinned. Menma blows his cheeks in a cute way before sighing out air.

"Sure."

"So how's acting and modeling going for you?" Anko lifts her leg over the other to sit comfortably.

"Wonderful. I don't want to sound like a bragger but I appreciate all of my fans support and nominating me the best actor!" Menma fist pumped. The crowd gone wild. Girls were screaming their love and holding up signs. Menma winked at them which killed them.

"Oh yeah! Congratulations, man! You done a wonderful job!"

"Thanks."

"And rumors are spreading out. I heard there's a hot girl in your arms. Lets see a picture of the lovely couple!" Anko shouted. From the left side of the stage was a large screen. A picture of Menma and defiantly Hinata walking in the streets holding hands. The picture was taken during the winter when the paparazzi were chasing them. Menma remember that moment.

They went to get a coffee but paparazzi interrupted them and they ran off, hopping over snow. Menma's arm around her small waist, holding tightly as if lions were chasing them. Hinata's hand held her falling hat on her head for dear life. She was wearing his sunglasses to hide her appearance from the crowd. A long scarf that she hand made wrapped around both of them to cover their face failed since the picture has a clear view of the smiles on their face.

"She's quite the cutie!' Anko said. Menma nods. He sat back on his seat staring at the picture.

"You should bring her here one day! Your fan truly wants to meet the girl that stole your heart. Like where did you get this woman?! She's gorgeous!" Then the picture of his award. A kissing scene. The audience awed.

Menma can feel his stomach clenching. It hurts.

"Yeah. She is." He mumbled. His eyes lingered at the screen.

"How come you never revealed her!? She must be lucky to have a celebrity boyfriend like you." Anko smiled sweetly. Menma nodded.

"Hey kiddo? What's wrong? Are you two... Over?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I really don't know."

"Not sure? Oh! Our next guest is here! Emi!" Menma sits up to see the raven hair woman. She dressed all smutty. But the crowd loved her outfit anyway. Her tube top hugged her chest tightly so her cleavage could show, tight ripped pants showing her pale parts of her legs, and high stilettos. Who is she trying to impress? Menma thought.

The woman sat down next to Menma. She fluttered her lashes while staring at him. Menma turned his eyes away from her.

"Emi dear! How are you?"

"I'm fine! Right people!?" The audience cheered. Emi laughed. She loves attention.

"I watched your movie with Menma! I absolutely loved it! I loved your character." Anko said. Emi's cheeks flushed.

"Really! Honestly, that's my first time doing an action movie and acting along with Menma!" Emi giggled. Anko laughed.

"Everyone want to act with Menma! He's the best actor for crying out loud! He plays a strong role in all his movies." A short clip of his action movies plays.

"So hot." Anko squealed when Menma comes up out of the pool towards Emi who's sitting on a lean pool chair. His ripped abs cuts the water through. His dark spikes damped but sexy when he shakes his head whipping drops of water. Then the view went to Emi sparkly body glimmering in the sun. Her tiny bikini couldn't cover her breast entirely. She stood up to slowly walk up to Menma. The people in the seats screamed when Emi's hips sways and the steps made her ass cheeks jiggle.

Menma rolled his eyes.

Hinata's ass is more plumped and round and smooth an...

"Oh fuck." Menma covered his face with his hand.

.

.

.

.

"Y-you have a twin!?" Sakura stood up. Naruto immediately brought her down to her seat.

"Yeah." He sipped his drank. Sakura took it from him before he can have a good taste of it.

"How come you never told me!?" Sakura smacked his head.

"OW! Sakura chan! That hurts!" He held her wrist. Sakura pouted.

"I feel lied to!"

"I didn't know if he was suppose to be mention!" Naruto whines. Sakura signs out her frustration. She leans on Naruto muscular arm. Rubbing her cheek on it's warmth.

"I can't believe you're a twin. Another you." She smiled. Naruto chocked on his laugh.

"Ew! Never! We are completely different."

"How so?"

"He... He dyes his hair. I don't. Wake up late. I don't. He have STDs. Surely I don't."

"What do you mean by 'surely'?" Sakura unhand him. Naruto chucked. He brought her close to him giving her wet kisses on her cheek.

"If I do. You have them too."

"Ewww! Stop!" She giggled.

"Oh! And he's sleeps nude."

"Nude?" Sakura blushed. She imaged Naruto naked with a pile of red roses. Her face turned beet red.

"I do too." His brows wiggled. She mushed his face away.

"Sicko! Only nasty old man do that!" She said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I guess you like nasty old man." Sakura brought his face close to hers.

"I guess so." She pulls in for a small peck on the lips pressing their foreheads together. Naruto nibbled on her bottle lip. Sakura's hands caresses his chest up to his shoulders then down to his chest again. Naruto sticks his tongue between her lips to taste sweet lemonade ice tea.

"Oh yeah!" She said before she chomped on his tongue. Naruto fell from his seat.

"Wah wash tha dor!?" Naruto cried. Sakura crossed her arms above her chest.

"I want that twin of your apologize to Hinata! It was wrong to pour a drank on a girl! Especially to a stranger!" She has a point. But something in Menma told Naruto that Menma knew Sakua's friend. Is it possible that he does? Menma wouldn't do something so stupid to a stranger. And the anger that built up in his cerulean eyes can't be towards any stranger. That day, Naruto didn't want to ask his brother questions even though his mouth trembles to question him. But when Uzamaki men gets overly frustrated and mad they don't speak to no one. Unless it's Kushina, his mother, pressure them.

"So you want them to meet?" Naruto asked. Naruto and Sakura's relationship is a secret. And Naruto didn't like how this was going. What if his brother found out and teases him the rest of his life going out with a high school student. Sure she'll be eighteen in a few months but she's six years younger than him. And he can see his brother now sending him emails pictures of little girls and calling him a pedophile.

Naruto slouched back leaning his head back on the seat. Sakura presses her body on his. Naruto glanced to the side of him to see Sakura batting her lashes.

"Sooo..."

"How are we going to do it?"

"We can tell them that we randomly met and... Boom! He apologizes and Hinata will be happy." Sakura laughed. She's a good friend. Why not wing it?! Naruto and Sakura stands up from their seat and head out the tea place. Naruto opened his huge umbrella and held it above their head. Both thought about their plan whilst walking in the rain. Sakura wrapped her arms around his, as she zoned out. She came back to reality when Naruto spoken.

"Let's do it tomorrow after school is over and... I pick you two u-"

"No. No. No! That's kind of creepy. We're strangers to them! Let's just meet up some where private." She suggested.

"Where? A hotel room." Sakura nudged him. He chuckled.

"Do you know how bad that sounds?"

"Do you know how awkward it will be when people see Menma and I with teenage girls?" Sakura tucked her lips in making a line. They need a place that no one will spot them.

"Shit. I have no idea where we should-" Naruto stopped her.

"Let's just do it at my place."

"Bu-" He silence her with a kiss. Sakura thought about pushing him away but she held his face in place to deepen the kiss. Naruto pulls away first to see her worry emerald eyes.

"Only my brother and your friend will know about us." He placed his finger above his lips. Sakura flushed. Naruto always sees a light in every thing so it should work out.

"Okay." She hoped it works.

So the plan is to meet after school and Naruto takes the girl to his place while Menma settling in his house already. Then they eat and talk. And wallah! Naruto make his brother apologize and Sakura hold Hinata down before she runs away or comfort her when she cries.

.

.

.

.

"Hello?" Menma answered his cell.

"Come over tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I'm making ramen."

"Fine." He said before hanging up.

"Who was that Menma?" Menma sat down on his bed to see Emi coming out of the shower.

"No one. Leave."

"Aww. But its raining." She sat right beside him. Pressing her curvy body on him. He can feel her soft breasts on his arm. She chosen the thinnest towel that barely wraps around her body.

Menma felt disgusted. He only let her take a shower since their clothes got wet in the rain and her ride didn't come. So his generous self took her in until her clothes dried.

"Call a cab."

"Can I stay the night?" She lays wet kisses over his shoulder.

"I can throw you out naked." She jolt up and got dress. She didn't care she was in the same room with him. She like his small glances at her naked body. She felt beautiful in his eyes. Even attractive.

"Hurry up!" Emi rolled her eyes. She slips in her shoes before leaving out the door then the front door closed shut. Menma ran through the house to the front. He peaked through the blinds to see her catch a cab. A flash came about across the street.

"Fuck those paparazzi."

Something going down. The paparazzi must have followed him home. But they usually don't follow him to his place. So why now?

The taxi drove away.

Emi!

"That bitch!" He punched the nearby solid wall.

.

.

.

.

"Thanks for coming Menma and Emi! That's all folks-" Hinata shuts off the television. She sat in the dark on her bed eating a bowl of ice cream. Tears burst out her eyes while watching Anko talk show with Menma and Emi. The tears wouldn't stop when he stepped foot in the stage. She swallowed a spoon full of ice cream when they showed her and Menma precious moments together.

She plot the empty bucket ice cream down on the side dresser. She let the dark consume her some more until she heard her cell. She quickly picked it up hoping it's Menma.

"Hey Hina!"

"Oh..." She was so disappointed. Why would Menma bother call someone who kissed another guy? She didn't deserve him. She didn't stop the kiss from happening. It was her fault.

Hinata cried again.

"Hinata! Stop crying and listen to me!" Sakura shouted. Hinata sniffled on the other line.

"O-Okay..."

"Meet me at the gate entrance tomorrow after school."

"Wh-Why?"

"I want to... It's a surprise!"

"Oh. Okay."

"Alright!" She hung up. Surprise? Hinata wonder what is Sakura is planning. As long it's not involving Ino. The Hyuga shivered.

* * *

**MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**Plan: Kidnap**

* * *

"Is she..." Tenten couldn't finish. She was far from being disgusted. She couldn't even eat her lunch. Sakura sat between Hinata and Tenten. She bites her burger but stops when she saw the look on Hinata's and Tenten's face. Tenten looks like she was about to turn green in a second. The Hyuga girl was clearly shocked and embarrassed.

"What are you guys staring at?" Sakura looks up to see across three tables. No one could miss what Sakura saw. Two guys devouring a girl between them. The three were in heat and didn't dare leave a gap between them. One guy was gripping the girl's head in place was he suck the soul out of her mouth. His tongue laps up the girl's and teeth tugs on her swollen lips. The other girl sucked all over her neck. His hands groped on her ass cheek like he wanted her now and the other on dangerously on her inner thigh.

No doubt the girl had no shame. She actually loves it. The attention, the closeness, the heat, the roughness, and groans from the guys. Sadly it was their very known blonde friend, Yamanaka Ino. She didn't care about the audience in the cafeteria. She was gone in her own little world called lust.

The guy who was attacking her mouth nibbled on her ear lope and whispered something in her ear. Ino nodded before heaving out of their hold. She straighten out her uniform and wave bye to the guys and headed to the table.

"Hey guys. Ooo fries!" She reached for Sakura's tray until Tenten slapped her hand with a chop stick. Ino whimpers from the sudden strike.

"Ow!"

"No! Eww! Why in the world would you...Would YOU get it one with Kiba and Suigetsu!?" Tenten pointed the sticks dangerously close at Ino's nose.

"Guys it's not a big deal."

"The fucking blonde said 'its not a big deal to have a fucking threesome'." Ino rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to hear her friends, especially, Tenten's and Sakura's opinions.

"Ten-"

"Don't Ten me! That's fucking disgusting!" Tenten slammed her fist on the table, scarying the Hyuga.

"Tenten, loosen up. You just saying that because you never had sex." Ino stole Hinata's drank. Hinata really don't want that back.

"You might be right on that but at least if I did I would be in a relationship!"

"What are you trying to say?" Ino narrows her eyes.

"You're a slut." Sakura slurped her ice tea. Ino's eyes widen. Hearing Sakura say that really effected her. Ino avoid their stares. She didn't want to admit that they were right. But they didn't understand her. They don't understand how complete she feels when larger hands caresses parts of the woman's body and the rough kisses they give that lift you up to cloud nine or even ten. The pleasurable sensation!

"G-Guys please don't fight." Hinata sniffed. Tenten comfort Hinata by petting her head.

"See look Ino. You're making Hinata cry."

"She always cry. Dammit! Why can't you guys just have some fun this year! For crying out loud! We're seniors!" Ino waves her arms. Tenten stuffed a couple of cut up stake in her mouth before saying something that'll hurt the Yamanaka. So Sakura beat her to it.

"Listen, Ino. We like to cherish out bodies. I for one like to stay a virgin until I'm ready and so is my...future partner. And I will only have sex because it will be making love to my partner. Not just screwing around and releasing sexual frustration." Ino shadowed half her face with her slide band.

"You're just boring." Ino said. She stood up right when Tenten about to curse on the top of her lungs. Tenten folded her arms glaring at the blonde who headed back to Suigetsu and Kiba. Suigetsu pulled her in a hug whispering stuff in her ear to make her giggle. Kiba kissed her cheeks then said something on the other ear.

"Sick." Tenten sticks out her tongue.

"Yeah. I don't understand her. We shouldn't even be doing lewd things. We have school and jobs occupying us. Sex isn't that amazing." Sakura nibbled the last bite of her burger.

"I think sex is scary. I heard it hurts for days." Tenten said. Hinata sinks lower in her chair. She couldn't even agree with Sakura, Tenten, and Ino. She was a bit questionable of her relationship and activities she done with her... Ex partner. Hinata grabbed her drank.

_SLAP!_

"Te-Tenten!?" A mousy squeal peeped.

"Ino's DNA is all over that honey. We can't have you affected." Sakura laughed.

.

.

.

.

_SNAP! _

_SNAP! SNAP!_

_CLICK! CLICK! SNAP!_

"Menma. My man, you have to look straight at the camera."

"I am."

"Are you sure because these pictures shows me NO EYE CONTACT! BREAK EVERYONE!" The photographer stumped away. Menma sighs. He ruffled his dark red hair. This red hair is a sign. It's giving him bad luck.

The pass week he didn't feel right. He felt sick but he didn't like his job down. He didn't believe in sick days. He never called a day off because of his health. He thought it would go away but it didn't. It has been a week with head ache and dizziness. Naruto canceled the dinner since he didn't want to catch whatever he got. So he reschedule the ramen dinner on Friday.

Today's Friday and he really didn't want to go. Then again, hearing his blonde brother's complains and whines get's annoying.

"Danna san!" Menma peeked right between his fingers to see a woman. She held out water for him. He took it and swallow all of the water by three gulps. He wipes the drops that leaked out the corner of his lips. A smug look in his smile made the girl uncomfortable. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards his dressing room.

"I wonder what that mouth can do." He smirked. The girl blushed. She turned her face away feeling wrong about this but she felt excited to grab Menma's attention. She placed her small hands on his chest to push back some space.

"Pl-Please Danna san..We-We can't-" He already brought her lips to his. It was so wrong and it didn't please him at all. He pulls back slowly to see the woman dazed out. Her eye lids were slightly shut and her cheeks were flushed. She gripped his thin blouse.

"D-Danna san." She pulled him back in for more. She stood on her tippy toes since he didn't bend down to her level. He didn't feel no spark like she did. No lip movement or shut eyes. Menma stared at the girl like she was an idiot kissing a fool. He pulls away when he heard his name faintly. He turned right on his heels and left the woman in the room star struck.

"Fuck." He mumbled. He went back to his stand and posed sitting down looking straight at the camera.

"YES! LIKE THAT!"

_CLICK! CLICK!_

.

.

.

.

"Onee chan!" Hinata turned around to see her sister peaking her head out. Hinata was sitting on a small stool whilst lathering herself with soap. Hanabi, her sixteen year old sister, came in the bathroom naked.

"Y-Yes?" Hinata asked. Hanabi usually barges in Hinata's bath time to ask her personal questions. She wonders what's this episode about.

Hanabi sat behind Hinata as she rest her forehead on Hinata's back. Hinata jolts from the contact. She was about the turn around to face her sister to see what's bothering her but Hinata stopped her.

"Please stay like this Hinata. I don't want you to see my face." She sniffed. Hinata nods.

Hanabi is always strong. Since she was five, she showed everyone in the house that she's independent. In preschool, she always thought that getting help from others were pointless. And she was too good for it. She proved her point. She was ahead of the class from day one to now. But now, as a sophomore, something finally burst her bubble. Maybe it burst during the time her chest grew and her period came. But since she hopped in Konoha High, she nothing but a smart lamb.

Freshman year, Hanabi kept her distance from the crowd. She wasn't even good at making friends. She was ignored because of her harsh comments and behavior. Group activities were never Hanabi's favorite. But she still get that grade. Hinata tries to scold her and teacher that people can't be hated because she's herself is one. Even their mother tried to tell Hanabi that people is hard to work around with but it's worth socializing with them.

Of course, Hanabi didn't listen. Until daddy dropped her off to high school like a lost pup. Hinata couldn't guide her sister since she was busy during her junior year. Hanabi didn't want no one's help unless it was her sister. She didn't want others to see her asking directions or help carrying loads of books. Hanabi's freshman year was hard on her but she still kept her grades up and study during the restless nights. She's just like freshman Hinata.

Now, sophomore Hanabi, is curious emotional Hanabi. She made quite a few friends this year. Thank Kami! At first Hanabi had weirdos following her then somehow became her friends.

"Wh-what is it Hanabi?" Hinata was scary. She wonders if Hanabi had her period in class. Or climbed the steps and some hentais saw her panties. Or someone's picking on her. Or she lost her books in a class room and the teacher punished her by cleaning three class rooms. Oh the horror!

"I..."

Hanabi began and heard nothing but thumping hearts. She didn't know who heart it was but it was beating very loud. Hanabi held her hands between her chest. She couldn't believe how weak show is in front of her sister. But this is the most weirdest topic Hanabi telling her sister. Hinata is like her personal diary. Hanabi trusts Hinata.

"...I let...I le-let a frie-friend..." Hinata begged Buddha, Kami, Zeus, and her mother's health that Hanabi isn't pregnant with monkeys.

"Iletafriendkissme!"

"What?!" Hinata turned around to face Hinata with a grin on her face. Hanabi face glowed red. Hinata giggled as she sprayed cold water on both of them. Hanabi squealed.

"HINATA! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Hanabi hops in the tub to let out her steam. Hinata chuckled. She made her way the tub on the opposite side.

"G-Gomen. I-I just find it cut-cute." Hinata smiled behind her hand. Hanabi sinks lower. Her nose exhaling underwater making bubbles. A bitter look in her eyes soften. She sat back up to open her mouth.

"Ha-have you ever..." She trailed. She couldn't look at her older sister in the face. It was Hinata's turn to get flustered.

"We-Well...umm..."

"It's a yes or no, Hyuga!" Hanabi mocked. Both girls busted out laughing. All their teachers say that when they don't say something straight forward.

"Y-yes." Hinata shyly said. Hanabi blinks her eyes open. Surprise to hear her Oneechan moving up the scale.

"Well...um did you... Did you ever feel... wet?" She whispered. The bathroom grew silent. Hinata bites her bottom lip. She didn't eye her sister. She didn't want to lie to her baby sister. Well, she's not even a baby. Both of them are grown now and they should communicate better. Hanabi would understand...Wait. Wait? Wait!?

"Y-You were we-"

"SHHHH! Quiet Hyuga!" Hanabi shuts her sister's mouth by her foot. It was the only thing long enough that could reach her. Hinata glared at her softly. Hanabi giggled before removing her damped foot on her sister's lips.

"Don't kiss anyone else with that mouth." Hanabi joked. Hinata splashed water on Hanabi's face. The girls had a splash battle until Hinata gave up. Now back to business.

"...Wanna start from the begin-beginning." Hanabi nods.

"My guy friend and I was walking home together like usual. But today we stopped by the park. He showed me baby ducks and we feed them left over bread we had from lunch. After that, he sat on the swings and I didn't get a swing because the other one was broken and I didn't want to sit on the toddler swings."

"Su-Sure you didn't." Hinata rolled her eyes. Hanabi lifted her foot. Hinata zipped her lips.

"So he pulled me to his...lap. I was facing him by the way. It was awkward beca-because we're friends! He's a baka!" Hanabi punched the water. Hinata sighs.

"He held me close and he was holding on to him tight because he was swinging higher and higher. I didn't know what to do. My eyes were shut closed and I couldn't see what he was up to."

"That's when he ki-kissed you." Hanabi sinks down nodding her head.

"He kissed me. I didn't know how to kiss or whatever but some reason I let the kid have his way. I sort of liked it. It was...He's lips were soft. That's when the swinging slowed down and he pulls back and licks my neck. Hyuga, I don't know what in Hyuga name he did to me but it made me squealed like a piglet." Hinata was about to laugh but Hanabi tugged Hinata's nipple between her toes. Hinata gasped and splashed water on her.

"Ahhh! I'm not finish!"

"I-I'm just cooling you dow-down!" Hinata laughed as she climbed out the cold tub. Hanabi follows her and the girls went to clean the bathroom and dry off. They went to their rooms to change and Hinata enters her sister's room to hear more.

"Where are you going?" Hinata was dressed to head out with Sakura.

"Out to e-eat."

"Can you lay in bed with me?" Hanabi drops her body on the mattress. Hinata slides next to her and pulls her in a hug caressing Hanabi's brunette bob.

"As I was saying. The swing stopped and he kissed and licked my neck. It was a new feeling. He said 'Am I going to fast?' I didn't stop him as he dips down for another kiss. I tried to do the same thing and the feeling in my...down there felt...warm."

"H-Hanabi!"

"I didn't know what was happening. We relaxed and as I got up we stared at this wet stain on his uniform pants. Hinata, was so embarrassed. I thought I peed on him. He touched it! And licked it!" Hanabi's face sure was a radiator. It was burning Hinata's chest.

"Lic-lick..." What do kids be doing these days? Hinata shouldn't ask this. She and Menma had done worst. She wish can take all back her innocence. At the same time she don't.

"Yeah. He told me that I was horny that leads me to get wet. I suddenly smacked him and ran away. And saw you in the bathroom." Hanabi buried her face in Hinata's cleavage.

"Woah."

"That's all you have to say to me Oneechan!" That's not the only thing that surprises Hanab. Hinata hasn't fainted at all. Usually she does. For instance, the time she caught her period. Then Hanabi's period. Weird. A sudden vibration between the two stopped Hinata from speaking. She stood up lifting her cell gesturing that she had to go.

"We'll speak about this later."

"Did a guy ever made you wet?" Hanabi held her sister's wirist before she left.

"A man did." She left. Left Hanabi shocked.

.

.

.

.

Hinata came out the house to see Sakura and a jeep behind her. Sakura smiled.

"What took so long?"

"Sister con-conference." Hinata smiled. Sakura giggled. Sakura hopped in the jeep first. Hinata careful went in the back. The jeep drove off To the upper parts of town.

Hinata nervously looked around the jeep. She was about to quietly ask Sakura who's driving but the guy turned to Sakura, giving Hinata a glanced at his side view.

Lighten bults shocked her. Right in front of her was Menma. Why was Sakura hanging out with Menma? The Hyuga was very confused. Her heart thumped rapidly. When the man spoken.

"Aren't you going to introduce us."

"Oh yeah! Hinata, Naruto. Naruto, Hinata." Sakura said. The jeep stopped on the red light. The Naruto guy turned around to have a good look of this Hinata. He turned on the lights to show his blonde locks.

Hinata couldn't think when the man right in front of her looks like her... Ex.

"Hey-" Hinata blacked out.

"We need to go to a hospital!" Naruto panicked. Sakura waved at him to calm down.

"Don't worry. She's find."

"What if a police stops me and see her in the back like that? It looks like we're...kidnapping." He glanced at her nervously. Sakura rolled her green eyes.

"We're going to your place!" She said.

"But-"

"Please!" The Uzuamaki signs and driving home where his sick brothers awaits.

* * *

**MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me. Sorry about some grammar. Ignore minor grammar Please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**Our Night Making Up**

* * *

"Aren't you going to introduce us." Naruto said. He glanced at Sakura who completely forgot. She knew Hinata would be wondering who car she's in. This probably scaring the shy Hyuga.

"Oh yeah! Hinata, Naruto. Naruto, Hinata." Sakura said. The jeep stopped on the red light. Naruto turned around to have a good look at this Hinata girl. He turned on the lights to see the young girl's face.

He saw an angel. She was absolutely beautiful. She looked so innocent and pure. He smiled at her to show his friendly side.

Hinata couldn't think when the man right in front turned around to look at her. His dark ocean blue eyes, tan face, and handsome appearance made her believe that he was no one but Menma. She didn't bother seeing that the man had golden locks because his face drew her in . Her own soul drained out of her body causing her to look more dull than she is.

"Hey-" Naruto waved his hand but Hinata's body collapsed on the seat. Naruto frozen.

"We need to go to a hospital!" Naruto panicked. Sakura waved at him to calm down.

"Don't worry. She's find." That what she said. Naruto didn't understand all of this.

"What if a police stops me and see her in the back like that? It looks like we're... kidnapping." He glanced at her nervously. Sakura rolled her green eyes.

"We're going to your place!" She demanded.

"But-"

"Please!" The Uzuamaki signs and driving home where his sick brothers awaits. He didn't want to upset his girlfriend. But everything was getting awkward. He never thought this will happen. A fainted girl in the back. He prays that she's okay.

"She always faint. Ever since elementary school." Sakura said it like it was normal.

"That's awful."

"But she'll be okay. She's always okay when she wakes up. It's just..."

"Just what?" He gulp.

"When her she was younger, she fainted occasionally. It was a serious problem because she'll fall suddenly down stairs, on concrete, and on to trees." Sakura chuckled while remember Hinata's embarrassing moments that cause her to faint. Naruto looked at his pink headed girlfriend like she was crazy.

"That's not funny."Sakura calmed herself. She couldn't help picturing the time Hinata fainting over listening to old school boy band. Middle school days. Got to love middle school for those embarrassing moments.

"My bad. What are you cooking tonight?"

"I was thinking about some ramen." Naruto said. Sakura pouted. She hates when he makes ramen. It's tasty and smells delicious but the man eats it almost every day. Isn't healthy for the body. Right?

"Ramen? Why not something else?" She suggested.

"Like what? Lobsters and crabs."

"How about stake?" Naruto shivered. Last time he made stake, Menma almost killed Naruto from food poisoning. Stake just enter the wrong side in his system.

"My brother hate stake."

"What? Everybidy that I know love stake."

"Well, my onii san insides are not a fan."

"I guess we have ramen then." She sighs. Talking about food was getting them no where.

.

.

.

.

Menma heard the front door creaked. Menma would surprise his brother with the present he brought. Menma poked the shell of the creature but it snapped at his finger. It missed. Menma laughed.

"So cute." He chuckled.

"Menma!" Naruto called.

"Yeah."

"Come here for a second. I brought guests." Guests? Menma thought it was a day with him and his brother. Just the two of them like always.

Menma picked up the creature and placed it on his shoulder. He walked to the living room to see Naruto. Then a pink blur peeked behind him. It was a girl. She was pretty cute. Her pink hair really suits well with emerald eyes. She looked a bit young like in her teens. Like his ex.

"Hey." Menma sat on the couch facing them.

"Is that a turtle?" Naruto walked up to him and touched the small turtle.

"Yeah. I found him on your porch. He gives kisses." Menma smiled. Naruto scrunched his face in a disgusted way.

"Eww. I think he's trying to rip your neck apart." The turtle was busy nibbling Menma's neck.

"Isn't it cute." Menma held up the turtle to Naruto's face.

"I guess. Anyway, this is my girlfriend, Sakura. Sakura this is my older brother by two minutes, Menma." Sakura stood up to shake his hand. Menma held out his free hand.

"Nice to mee-" The girl held on to Menma's hand tightly. A very powerful man hold. Menma almost yelped but he kept mouth shut from screaming in pain. But Naruto can tell by the looks of it that Menma feels nothing more but the devil it self nastiest hand grip. Lucky enough, Menma can keep his face solid.

"You too." Sakura smiled wickedly. She let's go of his hand and sat back down on the other couch. What girl have a monstrous bear hand? Apparently, Naruto likes girls like that. Menma spotted another person laying on the couch right behind Sakura.

"Who's that?" Menma pointed. He could tell it was another chick because the slim curvy legs.

"My friend." Sakura said. She turned about to check her friend.

"I'm going to go ahead and cook. Menma help me out." Naruto grabbed Menma by the arm and dragged him to the kitchen. Naruto took out the ingredient in his cabinets and placed them on the counter. Menma took out the pot and pans.

"What are they doing here?" Menma asked. Naruto glanced at him once before boiling the noodles and seasoning the water to make broth.

"I can't invite my girl to my home?"

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just weird. How old is she?" Naruto gulped whatever stuck in his throat. Naruto sat down beside his brother who was spinning the turtle on it's back.

"Ask her yourself. Stop spinning the turtle like that." Naruto stopped the dizzy turtle.

"He bit me." Menma said.

"Don't punish him like that." Menma smirked. He stood up holding the turtle by its tiny tail.

"You're right. Let's make turtle ramen stew." He held the turtle above the boiling broth pot. The turtle wiggled around.

"MENMA! NO!" Menma laughed as his twin screamed for the turtle's life.

.

.

.

.

Hinata's body twitched from the yelling that's happening in the kitchen. She moans as she stretched her body on the couch. She turned her body to the side and blinked her eyes open to see a bright light.

"Finally your up." Hinata blinked her eyes open to look more awake. She turned her head to see Sakura.

"Sak-Sakura chan." Hinata mumbled. Sakura nods. She hands Hinata a cup of water. Hinata gladly took it and drink the fluid in three gulps. Hinata hands the cup back the Sakura and took notice where they at.

"Where are w-we?"

"At my boyfriend's place."

"Yo-you...no way. You're dating!" Sakura nodded with pink rosy cheeks.

"You have to promise not to tell Ino or Ten! They would ask me all of these questions and Ino won't stop pressuring me to see him herself." Hinata giggled. Ino would be the one to do that.

"Promise."

"Naruto! Are you finish yet?!" Sakura yelled.

"Want to help set the table-Put the turtle down and take out the trash!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Let's go and help." Sakura held out her hand. Hinata took it and followed her to the kitchen. She wonders if Sakura comes here often to see her boyfriend. She also wonders how long they been together. Is his parents home? Maybe not if hits just them three. Wait there's four here.

They entered the kitchen to see a blonde man's back. Sakura let's go of Hinata and ran up to hug the man's back. She buried her face in his shirt to smell his sweet cologne that he puts on.

Sakura is very short, Hinata could point out. The tip of her head reaches under his shoulder blades. Naruto turned Sakura around in front of him to kiss her lips. Hinata couldn't see since he was tall and a bit husky compared to Sakura's short petite body. Hinata thought they were adorable.

"When are you going to recycle? It's not that hard, you know." The dark red head man came in. He shuts the door that's connected to the kitchen and back yard. Turned around to see Naruto making out with his girlfriend.

"Eww. Get a ro-" Menma didn't finish his sentence because a splash of water stopped him from talking. His head and shoulders were soak and wet. His dark blue eyes glared at whoever did this to him.

And he spotted the culprit. More like dumb struck.

"Why the fuck is she here!?" Menma glared. Hinata frowned. She couldn't copy the same nasty look he was giving her. She felt inside of her was embarrassment and guilt.

Sakura and Naruto broke away and Sakura immediately went between the two to glare at Menma.

"You deserve that. How dare you pour a whole glass of liquor on my friend! She didn't do nothing to offend you. We came here just to hear you apologize to her" Naruto hands Menma a small towel. Menma wiped himself a bit and let the towel hang on his neck. He moved a bit closer to Sakura's face, staring her down.

"Miss Hyuga can speak her mind herself. I don't want a whiny little punk stand up for her." Menma wasn't going to apologize to no one. Especially his ex who kissed some guy that night. Sakura gasped when he called her a punk. He's so rude! Completely Naruto's opposite.

"Why you-"

"Sakura chan ple-please stop!" Sakura lowered her fist down. Hinata came around her to stand face to face with Menma. Her hands fiddle with the hems of her shirt. Her whole body began to shake like a volcano. Menma saw how her glassy eyes trembled while looking up at his.

"Sakura help me with the food." Naruto thought it would be a good idea to give them space. Sakura nodded after looking back at her friend.

Hinata blinks away her tears. The tears ran across her cheeks showing how weak she is to confront him. Menma didn't want to see her so soon. He didn't want to face her. But the two had to come clean. Menma felt like he did her wrong by covering her with liquor and calling her a ...bitch.

"I didn't mean to call a bitch." He stroked her trembling hand. Hinata jerked her hand away.

"I reacted suddenly. I saw you kiss him. I didn't like it." He said honestly. He wanted to kiss her but his sin lips burned.

"He kissed...me." She tried not to stutter. She held her hand to her heart. Hoping to hold on to whatever it gives her enough energy to speak to him and resolve everything.

"Did you liked it?"

"No. One of my fri-friends planned a group-group date. I didn't know of it until I got there. The boy kissed me after con-confessing to me. I'm sorry." She weeped in her hands.

"I want to remove his marks off of you and replace them with mine. But I can't. I kissed someone today because I was frustrated and tired at work." Hinata cried harder.

Menma's fingers brushed her wrist but she moves back before he could hold her. Hinata wiped her face harshly.

"I thought abo-about you for days. I was scared to meet you again-again because I thought you hated me because you misunderstood what you saw. I can't believe you kissed someone. I can't believe you used excuses like 'frustration' and 'exhaustion' to cover up kissing someone else! Do you know how much my hearts hurts! You such a-such a jerk face!" Her face turned pink. Sakura pans Naruto finished setting the food on the table. She glanced at the two. She saw Hinata crying.

"What's going on? Did you apologize?" She crossed her arms. Menma ignored her.

"Yes." Hinata snapped. She sat down on a chair before everyone. Hinata sat next to Sakura. Naruto across from Sakura and next to Menma who is across from Hinata. Hinata looked I front of her and saw double.

"There's t-two!"

"Hey, we met in the car ride. I'm Naruto." The blonde waved. Hinata looked at Menma. She eyed his hair. She was sure it was black. But last time in the restaurant it was red. He probably dyed it. Menma ignored her stare. He really didn't want to be here at the moment. He lifted up a small tank with the turtle inside

"No pets on the table." Naruto took the turtle away from Menma.

"You suck." He began to slurp his ramen noodles.

"It's hard to believe that you have a twin." Sakura smiled. Naruto sucked his teeth.

"Everyone says that. One time when we were little, our mother dress us up in matching clothes. Remember how we prank dad that I was you and you was me." Naruto nudged Menma. Menma chuckled.

"We were asses."

"We wore these sailor hairs to cover up our hair and all day our dad confuse us both."

"But you ruined it!" Menma pointed his chop sticks at Naruto. Naruto wiped the noodle off chin.

"How!?"

"You stripped your clothes off running around naked showing off your butt mar-"

"Shhh! My girl here!" Naruto's cheeks redden. Sakura laughed. Watching the two interact with each other is too cute.

"You have a birth mark on you butt?" Sakura's emerald eyes sparkled.

"Sakura channn!" He squirmed in his seat. Feel awkward than having his brother meet his girlfriend.

Menma laid his arm behind his brother's chair. He glanced at Hinata who hardly touched her ramen.

"Don't waiste food Hyuga." Hinata jolt up and picked at her bowl.

"Oh yeah. I notice you called her that. How do you know her last name." Sakura said.

"She's my..." Hinata bites her lips. She shakes her head while looking away from him.

"She looks familiar. Menma is she...no way! No way. She can't be..." Naruto squinted his eyes to put one and one together. Menma coughed. He looked away. Naruto couldn't believe it. Naruto can be dumb but he's a genius when it comes to stuff like this.

"Ewwww! You done this and that to her!" Naruto said. The very confuse Haruno finished her bowl of ramen. She looked at Hinata's flaming face.

"Water!" Naruto pour a glass of water in a cup and handed it to Hinata. Hinata drank some in the cup.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura looked at them suspiciously. The twin eyed each other then shake their head.

"Hinata?"

"No-nothing." She breathed out. Sakura knew that there's something that they aren't telling her.

"Hinata do you know Menma?" Sakura asked. Hinata nods.

"Sakura. Menma plays and models in pornos." Menma smacked his brother on the back of his head. Naruto winced. Sakura blushed. Hinata giggled.

"I do not! I'm an actor and model. I don't do porn. I don't."

"You was."

"Naruto that was when I was nineteen and stupid."

"Still stupid at the age of twenty two." Naruto laughed even when Menma kicked him off his chair. The entire table cracked up. Naruto still felt sore so he asked Menma to was the dishes as he rest on the couch. Hinata helping him. Sakura nursed his sore side by rubbing his ribs with ointment.

"Do siblings fight all the time?" Naruto winced as Sakura caresses his side. He nodded his head.

"Yeah. When we were young and stupid, we always fought. Sometimes it get brutal because one of us wanted to be the winner and we forget that we were brothers." He mumbled. Sakura exhaled a soft laugh. She pressed a short kiss on his lips. She pulls back slowly. Leaving him in the mood.

"I like that."

"Want more?" He smiled as he pulled her in for more lip action. The two forgotten what's around them and locked lips. Naruto opened his mouth to brush his tongue on her sealed lips. She gladly accepted his tongue and entwine it with hers. Naruto slyly moved her to his lap so that she was straddling him.

Meanwhile, Menma finished the dishes and Hinata wiped the wet dishes dry. He leaned on the counter and stared at her.

"So...you don't like him?"

"I loved you." Loved?

"I bumped my head a lot while acting my new movie." He rubbed his head.

"A-are you smarted yet?" That trigger him. He marched up behind her feeling her waist and hips. She squirmed in his touch.

"No-no. Menma my friend is h-here." Menma buried his nose between her neck. Oh how he miss her smell of her skin.

"If she wasn't." He licked her neck. He pulled down her shirt to reveal the skin of her shoulder and lick it. Hinata jerked her head back as she sways her hips. Menma grinds his front on her behind.

"She don't kn-know about us."

"I want you. Now." He circled her stomach and further up to her clothed chest. She wanted him too but.

"Off!" She pushed him away. She exhaled and inhaled.

"You don't want this."

"You kis-kissed someone else."

"I...I." Menma didn't know what to say. He didn't mean to kiss someone. He just needed a woman's touch. He needed a rush. But the only one that can satisfy him is the girl right in front of him.

"Menma...I just can't. I need to go hom-home."

"Would you ever forgive me?" He held her arm. She pulled her hand away.

"I think about it." Hinata walked out the kitchen to the living room to find Sakura and Naruto getting heated in their make out. Hinata was about to squeal bit Menma shuts her mouth and takes her back to the kitchen. They went out from the back door.

Hinata didn't say nothing when they rode on his motorcycle back to her place. The girl kept quiet through out the whole thing. The two went to her yard and climbed up a fence wall with roses on her house to her bed room balcony. Luckily the balcony was open.

Before anything, Hinata locked her bedroom door. Menma pulled her in bed with him.

.

.

.

.

"Woah! Uzumaki!" Sakura felt him squeeze her bottom.

"Am I going to fast." He moved his hand.

"... No. It's weird. You never... Touched me like that." Her cheeks blushed turned a darker shade of pink.

Naruto never touch her in any type of way. He didn't want her to think he want her for sex or anything sexual way. Hormone always in his mind comes here and there but he didn't want to hurt Sakura in any way. He didn't want her to cry. Or feel offended.

He loves her. More than anything. She's his flower. Delicate flower. Even though sometimes, he wish he could touch her but not head to the other direction. He'll wait for her until she's ready.

"I'm sorry. My hands just moved on its own."

"Sure it did...By the way, I didn't mind it." She kissed his lips and moved back. She grabbed his hand. She hesitated and placed his palm on her chest. He looked at her. Sakura shyly caught his gaze and moved his hand.

Her heart was beating like crazy. Sakura sees Naruto as a gentleman. He wouldn't touch her or say anything to her in a wrong way. She understands that. But they never gone pass making out.

She remembered seeing Ino making out with the guys in school. How their hands roamed Ino's body. A spark of fire thrilled Sakura. And when Naruto squeezed her butt, she felt that spark again.

She leaned her forehead on his.

"I don't mind." She whispered. Naruto's eyelid lowered. Exotic thoughts filled his head. He's a grown man with needs of his own. He can control himself better than his brother. But today it just slipped.

He kissed her throat and sucked on it giving her pale flesh another color. Sakura giggled. Before reality hits her she stopped Naruto. She stood up.

"Hinata!"

Sakura peeked in the kitchen. No one there. The dishes are washed. Naruto came behind her with a text in his phone. Sakura took it and red it.

_Men:_

_Making love_

Sakura gasped. She looks at Naruto. Naruto bites his lip. Who is Menma to Hinata? Sakura thought. Clearly it's not Naruto's job to tell her anything between his brother and her friend. But it's serious.

.

.

.

.

"Aah!" She moaned.

"Shhhh baby. Your family will hear you." He smirked. He dipped his head back down to her now moister lips. Hinata gripped his dark red locks. It looks pitched black in her dark room. Only the moon brought light from her balcony to the carpet floor in the night.

"Men...Men..." She whimpered. Menma heard her. Even from under the covers he grew more hot. He wasn't doing anything active and he's sweating his bangs flat on his face. He knew she was in the urge to come in any minute. Hinata's chest raised up and down. As for her lower region grind against Menma's mouth.

Hinata arched her back, rising her ample chest. Her hands dropped down beside her sides. Her voice cracked and then the room grew silent. Menma lapped up all her juice. He moved up to her face licking the side of his lips.

"My lips and mouth are clean now." He smirked. Hinata breathes out in a relief way. She brushed his bangs out of his face sweaty face.

"I approve." She said before sinking him in for a kiss. Menma felt completed.

He suddenly pulled away. He looked beside him and it was his turtle. It was inside of his shell. Hinata turned her head and giggled. Menma placed the turtle on the floor.

"This bed is for us." He said and once again kissed her blissful. The only thing in his mind is forgiveness.

* * *

**MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me. Sorry about some grammar. Ignore minor grammar Please. **

**Should Hinata get back together with Menma or distance her self? Or should Menma be more controlling to his precious or listen to her more? Should they even get back together?**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

**Our Slow And Steady Pace**

* * *

"I approve." She said before accepting his moist lips. She could taste herself as she inserted her tongue in his mouth. Menma shuts his eyes and leaned further down pressing his solid chest on her soft mounds. While kissing him, Hinata kept in mind that she will still think about their relationship.

It's hard to believe that make up sex will make her forget what he done to her. She still want things to settle down for a bit more. Who would forget someone throwing alcohol on you and meant to call you a 'bitch'. Hinata's not letting him go for hurting her feelings and embarrassing her in front of her friends.

She didn't know how to put it but she felt like their using each other for...sex? It feels good and give her body the thrills it needs to please her satisfaction. Maybe that's why she let him lead her to her place and warm her up. And forget whatever happened days ago disappear. She decided that she'll forget just for this night.

He suddenly pulled away. He looked beside him and it was his turtle. It was inside of his shell. Hinata turned her head and giggled. He's weird. What man picks up a turtle out of no where and carry it with him everywhere he goes. Menma shushed her. It was probably sleeping. Menma placed the turtle on the floor.

"This bed is for us." He said and once again kissing her blissfully and then trail his kisses down over her creamy jaw and and neck. His small pecks tickled Hinata. Hinata giggled.

"St-stop that!" Her giggly voice whispered. Menma smirked. He ran his hand down her belly to her precious area. His thumb circling her nub that caused the girl's body to jolt from electric waves. He pressed his lips on hers to keep her voice at bay.

Hinata helped him remove his trousers and stroke his member. She lead his manhood to her entrance. Before entering, she rubbed him over her lower lips, she can feel his pre cum coming down on her fingers. Menma groaned as she flickered her finger above his head.

Menma leaned on the side of the bed and digs through his front pockets of his pants. Nothing but keys and gum. He checked his back pockets. He pulled out his wallet. He opened his wallet to see nothing but bills and a few cards.

"Shit." He mumbled. Hinata sits up.

"What?" She frowned. Menma turned to her and pulled her in to a strong kiss.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just empty handed." She knew what he meant. He didn't have any condoms on him. They always use protection while intercourse.

Hinata bit her nervous lip. Her small hand raised as it hesitant then pulled Menma in a deep kiss. Hinata's chest throbbed from what she was going to do. She never done it. She never thought of doing it.

She brought Menma down with her under her covers. Menma's eyes widen from surprise. He read her readable eyes. He shakes his head. He pulled away briefly to say something but Hinata beat him to it.

"Pull out-out whe-when you... You know." She looked away from his gaze. Even if under the cover is dark, she can feel his icy stare. She can hear his shaky breath tickles her cheeks. He was nervous.

"Baby. I-I can't." He needed her and she knew. Hinata guided his hard on inside her. She squeaked and twisted her hips as she felt him go all the way. But her barely went, he was only half way.

"Babe. We can-"

"Just pull out." She kissed him. Sinking him lower than before. His hips collided with hers.

"Ah fuck." Menma moaned in her mouth. Hinata wished she could whisper to say thing because she was defiantly feeling the same tension. Everything felt so fresh.

And raw.

.

.

.

.

Menma woke up hours later. The moon long gone and the sun is barely climbing up to brighten the town awake.

Menma noticed this is his first time entering her bedroom. Including having sex. Her room was still dark from the weak light of outside of her balcony. He can still see how wide her room was. Her bedroom was organized and cute. It fits her perfectly. She has a working desk near her door, a tall bookshelfs, a closet, and dressers. Just like any ordinary teen girl would have. He wonders if she have a poster of him hidden somewhere.

His body moved slightly from a gorgeous woman stirring in her sleep. The red head looks down to see his precious girl back on his chest. He admits that this is the first time that they actually slept together. She always have to head home and he have to take her because of school or work on the next day.

This heavenly Sunday morning transformed his signature smirk in to a soft smile. The dark indigo princess moved closer to the warm. Whilst moving closer in his arms, Menma's cheeks ached from his wide grin.

He wished that the sun didn't have to wake up the whole town. Every passing second and minute is killing him. He didn't want to go yet. Not yet.

"Menma." A whisper from below. He pressed his lips on top of hers.

"What tim-time is it?"

"Three thirty six AM." Hinata buried her face in his chest.

"Go."

"I don't want to." She looks up, peeking one eye at him.

"You-You'll get in trouble." She frowned. He sighed. He forgot about her father. Big daddy.

Menma sits up rubbing his eyes. He swung his legs on the edge of the bed. He looked for his trousers and pants and shirt.

"That was the best night I ever had." He blurted out. Hinata smiled. She nodded. She agrees with him. She didn't know doing it raw felt so official.

"I never kn-knew you were a red-red head."

"Natural hair baby. It matches your face." He winked. Hinata turned to cover her hot face. If her face can burn things, this entire room would be melting.

"That will be the last time doing it without a condom. I have to go all because of daddy." He went near her face. Hinata held the covers up close to her flushed face. She pouted her lips but she didn't dare show it to him. He would of saw how displeased she was. She gripped his sleeve before he left.

"I'm still thinking about it."

"Really. I thought that sex did the trick." Hinata giggled.

"Now your just messing with me." He laughed quietly before heading to the balcony.

"Sayonara Juliet." The balcony door closed.

"Ja Romeo." Hinata smiled in her her covers. What a night!?

.

.

.

.

"Wake up forehead!" Sakura's body rolled over her bed to her floor. A thump was heard that scared her blonde friend.

"Oops. I didn't know I was that strong." Ino giggled nervously. Sakura groaned. Her emerald eyes pierced darts towards the blonde. Sakura lifts up her body. She headed to her bathroom to see a nice red floor mark on her cheek.

"Thanks to Yamanaka Ino!" She shouted. Ino entered the bathroom.

"You didn't answer your phone so I came up her to wake you up myself. Worked didn't it!?" Ino flipped her hair and flexed her so called arm muscle.

"Sure did." Sound of sarcasm filled the pink head voice. Ino rolled her baby blue eyes.

"What got you tired?"

"I was ou-I was doing something." Sakura scratched her vicious bed hair. She began to wash her face and brush her teeth.

"Like what?" Ino stood beside Haruno with a cheesy smile.

"All nighter video games." That will shut the blonde up.

"Ughhh! Boring! When are you going to do something that I would like to hear about. How about being midnight strippers." Sakura held her tooth paste tight enough to squirt all of it out the tube. Ino gasped. Sakura groaned some more.

"Shit!"

Later on, Sakura and Ino went to Tenten's place. Sakura thought Sundays suppose to be lazy Sunday. Not follow Ino Sunday.

"I have laundry to do."

"Don't worry. You'll get that done." Ino waved her off.

"My pet Hammy needs to be feed in a few." Sakura eyed her watch.

"Your mom can take care of it."

"Smell my pits. I might need more deo. Let's go back." Sakura sniffed her arm pits. Ino held out a spray deodorant.

"I'm allergic to that brand."

"You had no problem using it last time."

"I have church."

"SAKURA SHUT UP! Your just making up excuses!" Ino parked her car in front of Tenten's house. Ino turned off the car before turning the key out of the ignition.

"Get out!" Ino shouted.

"I'll run back home." Sakura dashed out the car. Ino chased her.

Since when Ino can run so fast? In heels!?

After the exercise, Sakura gives in and both girl went in Tenten's yard. Soon as Sakura locks the gate close, a small corgi came running barking at them. Sakura picked it up as it devour her face with kisses.

"Look Ino I'm you." Sakura lifted the dog and puckered her lips. Ino fake laughed.

"Har har! Tent-" Th girls turned the corner to see a rolling basketball come their way. Green and blue eyes stared straight ahead at two teens locking lips. Tenten sitting on the bench table and the long haired Hyuga male holding her close deepening the kiss.

Tenten's eyes fluttered open to see a blur of pink and yellow. Oh fuck! She immediately pushed the guy off her and wiped his and her own saliva off her face. Tenten pulled the hems of her shirt down and fixed her strap up her shoulder.

"Hey guys."

"You and the Hyuga!?" Ino squealed. Neji face stayed poker as he mumbled about practice and home. He took the basketball from the ground and head out the gate. Ino ran towards Tenten.

"How was he? Does he kiss like those other girls describe it? Can he melt you in his kiss? Did he move your shirt up? Are your parents home? Why Neji? Is it his hai-"

"Shut. Up." Tenten glared at Ino. She stood up walking towards her house. She slided the door open before going in the house. Ino and Sakura followed. Tenten opened her fridge and pulled out a water bottle.

"I'm shocked." Ino smiled. Her eyes were getting bigger and bigger. Tenten sipped her bottle.

"Why didn't you call me?" Tenten questioned the blonde.

"I texted."

"Like she could of heard that while sucking Hinata's cousin's face." Sakura smacked the blonde head. Ino winced.

"My fault. I didn't know you two were... Getting it on." She whispered. Tenten rolled her eyes. Why does it have to be Ino!? She rather have her parents witness her make out session with Neji. Tenten face palmed.

"Ino it's not a big deal." Sakura sat down on a stool. Placing the corgi under her chin.

"Big? This is huge! At least someone in the group doing something useful! I've been waiting for this. Tenten we could schedule a double date! And go shopping together-"

"No! No! None of that trash! I don't do that!"

"C'mon!" The blonde whined. Tenten sipped her water. Sakura opened her mouth to say something.

"Ino, your being dramatic."

"Me?!" She pointed to herself. Tenten and Sakura nodded. Even the corgi.

"Who makes out in the morning anyway?"

"Lover Ino. Lovers do." Sakura said. Ino noted that in her mind. Tenten's eye twitched.

"Why can't we be best friends with boyfriends and do stuff with them." She watches to many chick flicks.

"Ino." Tenten rest her hand on Ino's shoulder.

"What?"

"Neji isn't my boyfriend."

.

.

.

.

"Hinata." Hinata turned to see her cousin barge in through the back door to the kitchen. Hinata smiled.

"Morning Neji niisan." She chimed. He smiled. He looked at the breakfast that she made for the morning.

"Made so-some coffee." She poured him a mug. Neji gladly took it and sat on a chair. Hanabi happily hopped towards the kitchen smelling nothing but breakfast.

"Morning you guys." Hanabi picked up a sausage and bit on it.

"He-hey! I didn't make no pl-plates!" Hinata pointed the spoon at Hanabi. Hanabi grinned.

"Oops."

"Are you two planning to see your mother." Hashi came in and done the same thing that Hanabi did. Hinata gave up.

"Hai." Hanabi said. Hinata just nodded.

"What's wrong Hinata?"

"Nothing otou san."

"Anywhere you guys are going? Morning Neji." Hashi noticed his nephew. Neji nodded his head.

"It's lazy Sunday day. Who do things?" Hanabi snacked on someone sausages. Suddenly, Hinata's cell rings. She picked it up.

"I do." She moaned.

"Ino?" Neji asked.

"Hai."

Neji stared at his cousin making her own plate to eat up before to exit out the house. He really don't want her to get involve in whatever the Yamanaka has to say about him and this morning.

He hope Tenten don't peep a word about his weekend mornings ruiteens. It all started out playing basketball. She wore a baggy shirt and basket ball shorts that reaches her knees. He first thought of her as a guy. One of the dudes in the court.

But days later in school, he sees her wearing short skirts that shows how much her hips sways when she walks. And the flexing of her toned slimmed legs. He was more of a leg man until he took noticed of her behind in her gym short shorts. He couldn't forget.

One thing lead to another. While weekend practice started off serious and rough it then became touchy and hot. When she had the ball, the Hyuga would be dangerously close behind her shielding her ways. And then she would look his way and get lost in his eyes.

She would drop the ball and call it quits until next practice. Days of practice brought the two closer. Light touches here and there. Small teasing comments. Full on eye contact.

Neji would blame himself. If he never had kissed her cheeks and neck or stroke her sides when she had the ball. She would never led on to his charms. But it happened.

He prays that Tenten didn't open her mouth.

"I have-have to go." Hinata washed her dish and left her family with the food on the table to help themself.

"How's my brother?" Haishi asked.

"Fine." Neji sipped his coffee. His poker face still masked on his face.

"Neji... Your red."

"It's hot in here."

"You done something nasty." Hanabi smirked. Haishi flicked her forehead.

"Oww! Daddy!"

"None of that talk in the house."

"But how are you going to explain to me how do a p-"

"Ask your mother." Haishi said. Small tints of pink flushed his cheeks.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata! Over here!" Ino waved. The girls decided to hang out at a park. A lovely day to smell the air and go straight to back to bed.

Hinata jogged towards the girls. Sakura caught glimpsed of the Hyuga. She turned away. Not after the message she read from Naruto's cell. Sakura don't know what's going on with Hinata. First the kiss with Idate and then having sex with Menma. Yeah, the kiss wasn't called for but the sex thing. Was the sex thing a prank? Hinata have to be a virgan! Hinata suppose the purest one in the group. Sakura bets Ino didn't have sex.

Hinata sat with them.

"Hi." She waved shyly.

"Hey cutie! Did your cousin ran in to you?"

"Ino!" Tenten bopped the blonde's head.

"Not the hair!"

"He came in pretty early. Why? Did something happened?" Her face shown concern. Ino looked beside her. Tenten gave her a killer glare.

"No." Ino sighed.

"Oh. How did you know Nej-"

"Look at the plane." Sakura pointed. Everyone looked up at the flying plane above them.

"Did you find any prom dress?" Ino asked. The group groaned excepted Hinata. She was already prepared. She takes things seriously and gets it done on her own. She brought her prom dress pretty early. So early that she wakes up Menma by a phone call in the morning to help her find a dress that suits her.

"I done my-my shop-shopping early." She said. The made the 'we know' look.

"Any prom date?" Sakura asked. She didn't know why she asked. She don't have one for herself.

"Kiba! He asked me this week. We're going to twinsis!" She squealed. Everyone sweat dropped. She might change prom date. Like she did in eighth grade graduation. She changed boy and dressed on the last weeks of graduation because the boy was busy or didn't like her choices in color of the outfit.

"Okay. Hopefully he likes wearing rainbow." Tenten shrugged.

"Kiba's not gay."

"I didn't say nothing." Tenten zipped her lips. Hinata giggled.

A sound of ice cream bells rang in a distance. Ino went to the bathroom as Tenten went to get ice cream for herself. So it was only Sakura and Hinata left on the bench.

"Clear to explain to me about last night?" Hinata face turned beet red.

"Don't get all shy with me Hinata. Menma texted Nar-" Hinata shutter her mouth. She looked around for coast is clear.

"Don't mention any name! Plea-please!"

"Wh-why?" Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"Men kun is very popular." Hinata said. Sakura nodded.

"How did you two meet?" Hinata nervously replied to her honestly.

"We-we met over fami-family meetings when father int-introduced me to his friends. I met one-one of the sons which is Men kun. I didn't kno-know he had a brother un-until yesterday."

"But what trigged you to...to go this far." Hinata smiled softly. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's a blur. But ple-please don't tell Ino!" Hinata begged with her pleading eyes. Sakura smirked.

"We already made a promise to keep mine. I promise to keep yours. We have twins in our hands." Sakura smiled. Hinata giggled.

"How did-"

"Grocery store. He comment on my hair and here we are!"

"What did he say abo-about your hair?"

"Looks like someone spit gum on my head." She smiled wickedly. She will never forget those words. She even punched him. She didn't care if he was sixty five years old. It was rude of him to say something like that. She punched the sense out of him and he begged her forgiveness. Later on they kept on meeting at the grocery and he took her out to a restaurant. They were friends, then best friends, now lovers.

"I love him." Sakura smiled softly looking down at the ground.

"Love who?" Tenten popped out of nowhere licking ice cream from her cone.

"Space Dandy. Baby."

"I love that guy too." Tenten sat down.

"Hey guys! The boys are at the skate park!" Ino waved as she ran to them.

"Ughhhhhhh!"

.

.

.

.

Hinata dropped dead on her bed fully of clean clothes. Thank kami for having a responsible sister. Soon her cell rang right under neath her. She held it on her ear.

"Hello."

"Mushi mushi."

"Mmhmmm." She was tired to say anything to him.

"I left something there." Hinata rolled around her bed.

"HINATA I FOUND A TURTLE IN YOUR ROOM!" Her sister barged in.

"Can I keep it?!" Hanabi jumped.

"Can she?" Hinata mumbled against the phone.

"Knock herself out with it. I don't care as long someone takes good care of it." He said. Hinata smiled.

"Go ahead Hana!" Hinata waved her sister.

"I hope it grows huge!" Hanabi ran out the room with the door close. Hinata better write down the animal control number before it does.

"Tired babe."

"Really." Hinata said.

"Still thinking about it."

"Still think-thinking about it." She hangs up.

* * *

**MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me. Sorry about some grammar. Ignore minor grammar Please. **

**So what do you think? What will Hinata do when Idate comes in and Ino tries her moves again. Until next chaps!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

**Gone Bad**

* * *

Sakura pulled on her hair. Her green eyes stared at the pink ends of her hair. Multiple splits here and there.

"I'm cutting my hair." She said out of the blue.

Tenten shrugged her shoulders, not giving two marbles. Hinata nods, respecting Haruno decision. Ino almost died when Sakura mentioned 'cutting hair'.

The blonde girl gasped and reached for Sakura's long glossy hair. Soft and not greasy as it looks. Ino couldn't believe what Sakura's thinking. It will take centuries for the pinkette hair to grow back in the same length.

"Why?" Ino yanked Sakura's hair. Sakura glared at her, pulling the blonde away from her.

"I have split ends."

"I can cut it for you." Ino offered. Sakura gave the Yamanaka the nastiest look.

"Last time you did, you didn't cut where the split ends ended." She reminded her friend. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. But I told you to apply this conditioner to make the ends of your hair go back together."

"I don't think my hair can do that." Sakura flipped her ungrateful hair.

"Are you going to cut it in to layers?" Tenten asked before slurping her soda.

"Bob."

"Bob?"

"Bob."

"Neck length?" Ino squeaked.

"Maybe shorter to my ears." Sakura smirked. Ino cried. Sakura knew Ino would break down. She the one help train Sakura's hair. Since elementary school, Sakura's hair was short and neat. Middle school, she out of nowhere became a tough snot tomboy with hair to her shoulders looking shaggy. Now her hair is back to straight and silky looking. Also longer than before. It reached her lower back. All because of Ino hair care supplies and used Sakura as a doll. Sakura didn't mind it. She fell halfway to sleep when Ino ran her hands over her hair.

"Don't do that! This took me years!" She complained.

"Oh please, Ino! Play with your own hair for once. Maybe you need a hair cut yourself." Tenten tease almost made Ino fainted. Hinata giggled. Matter of fact, Ino had the longest hair in the group. She can be related to Rapunzel.

"Fuck you!"

"Anytime." Tenten winked. Ino shivered.

"You're so gay."

"I like boys. I know."

"Not just any boys." Ino's blonde bro bounced in amusement. Tenten threw a fry in Ino's shirt. The fry found its way between her cleavage. No one told her to wear a tub top in fall.

"Goal!" Tenten raised her arms in the air. The grumpy blonde picked the fry up and threw it back at Tenten but misses completely. Ino pulled out a magazine, opening it to read any gossip.

"Guys, let's go bowling."

"I don't want to break a nail."

"You're such a downer Ino! First, you refuse to play soccer with Sakura and I. Then, you complained about getting injured while playing volleyball. And you cried while ice skating with us! Sad to say this but, Hinata would get down and dirty! What do you want to do for fun that doesn't involve shopping and manicured!?" Tenten slouched on the table eyeing Tenten.

"Damn girl. I'm wearing fake nails. I don't want to ruin them. And I know in fact Hinata won't play foot ball with you Tenten. She's decent and lady like, like me!" She flashed her nails showing them the pop flower on her middle finger nail. The girls groaned. Even Hinata. Why is she brought to this?

"C'mon! Just two games at least."

"Fine. I'm warning you if one nail bre-"

"Suck nuts, Yamanaka. We're versing each other. I'm with Sakura!" She called it. The blonde eye twitched. Tenten set her up with a weak partner.

"Fine by me."

.

.

.

.

In the car ride to the bowling alley, Sakura started thinking about Naruto's reaction when he see her cut her hair. Will he like it! Or pretend to like it to be nice? Probably pretend. He always admire her long hair and ran his hands and fingers through it. Maybe it's a bad idea to cut it short to her shoulders.

"Stop bitin your lip."

"Why?"

"It's irritating."

"Looking at a guy sucking your face is irritating."

"Bitch!"

"Your mo-"

"Gu-guys! Please!" Hinata tries to calm the tention in the car. Ino eyed Sakura. They burst out laughing.

Mean while, they made it to the bowling alley. They order two games and receive their bowling shoe size. They sat at lane seven. As they finished tying their laces, Tenten set up the teams and game.

"Ino's first!" Tenten snickered. Ino whimpered. She glanced at her nails for the last time and analyze at the heavy balls that are lined up in a row.

"Which is the lightest ball?"

"Fourteen." Sakura nudged Tenten and laughed her butt off. Ino narrowed her eyes at the lowest number. She chooses the ball that is marked number six. Sakura and Tenten was about to crack on her for picking a baby ball but they couldn't get the words out.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny Tenten." She walked to the lane to get a better look at the standing pins and seeing where she's going to aim at.

"Ino doing her calculations." She heard Tenten. Ino flipped the bird.

"Doesn't take all day! Ino pig!"

"Shut up!" Ino yelled. It caused her to drop the ball and it gradually rolled across the lane and knocked down all the pins except for three. Ino jumped in joy. She was about to sit but Tenten stopped her.

"You're not finish." Ino turned back to see the three standing pins.

"Do I have to walk over they and kick them down?"

"You can get that ball and try to hit them." Tenten made a stupid voice to sound like an idiot. Ino huffed. She went back and grabbed the ball that returned. She rolled it. It slide to the left in the gutter.

"That was a lucky shot. My turn!" Tenten got up and picked up a eight pound ball. The pins machine renew a set of pins. Tenten rolled her ball like a hulk which cause pd the ball to curve and hit all the pins.

"The ball curved! That's cheating!" Ino pointed out.

"You just know how to work the ball." Tenten's hand planted a 'L' on her forehead. Ino boiled. A war just started.

Hinata name came next on the screen. She stood up and grabbed a ten pound ball.

"Isn't that too heavy?" Ino questioned. She wanted to win this game. If Hinata gets something difficult, they both will lose.

"It is." Ino nervously sweat dropped. Sakura and Tenten looked confuse.

Surprisingly Hinata hit a strike. She came back with a please smile on her face. Secretly, Hinata is best at playing bowling. Menma always took her out to bowling when they started dating. He literally trained to throw the ball like a professional bowler with a kick leg and a grip of he ball.

"What the fuck? How did she do that!" Tenten said. The Hyuga is a monster.

"Sakura destroy her!" Sakura grabbed a ball and made a strike. She rolled again and hit two pins.

"They winning!" Ino whined. Hinata giggled.

.

.

.

.

"We won!"

"You cheated! Hinata played for you when you took too long in the toilet! What were you doing, taking a shit!" Tenten drove off and cut a few cars.

"I was washing my hands. I don't know who touch those balls!"

"Don't play it off like you don't like it. Dicks have been in there. Your favorite." Sakura said. Ino yanked her hair.

"Ow! I was kidding! Jeez." Haruno rubbed her head. She moved her seat back to squish Ino's legs. Ino push the seat up as Sakura leans back to lay down.

"Don't play in my car!" The girls straighten out.

"Ino. May I see that magazine." Ino handed Hinata the magazine. Before turning to the first page, the cover caught her eye.

"Me-Menma..." She whispered. Ino glanced at the cover. He was drenched by the rain, holding some chick in his arm, who is also wet, to his house. Who is that? Why is she also going in his house? Is she a relative!? Couldn't be? Menma would of told her about this woman! Wouldn't he? So many questions piled up. The bewilder look in Hinata's face frozen.

"He's so hot." Ino said.

"Who?"

"Menma Namikaze!"

"He's the beat actor. I love his last move with this chick with dark hair. She's really pretty."

"She is right! I heard he have a girlfriend."

"Who is she?"

"Everyone not sure. But I bet she'll be mad when she sees this."

She's not mad. She's furious.

Hinata really don't want nothing to so with the girls. After all that, she told Tenten to drop her off home. Sakura caught on the way Hinata's change character. Since when the shy Hyuga gets mad. But Sakura sort of know why as the other two sits there with confusion.

After a polite thanks for the invitation and farewell, Hinata stormed in the house to her room. She cried out anger. All the anger and confusion.

How much strength can she hold? How much pieces is he crumbling by his own hands?

.

.

.

.

"Tell me the surprise!"

"I can't. Tomorrow I promise I show you."

"Why can't you show me now? Tomorrow I have to be in the kitchen." The Uzumaki whined. Sakura giggled by his childish behavior.

"I know. I know. But... I rather send you a picture of it." She teased.

"Better not be your home made ramen. Oh god, you know how much I love your ramen." He can smell and taste her ramen.

"Yours taste the same way."

"But yours have a pinch of love in it to make it special." Sakura felt touched by his words.

"Awww! So sweet. I hope you do a good job tomorrow." Sakura smiled that her cheeks pressed further on to the phone.

"Thanks. Babe, I have to let you go. I'm tired."

"Okay. Sweet dreams."

"With you. See you in my dreams." He yawned. Sakura giggled.

"I will. Bye." They hung up.

Sakura pulled her hair once more. She stared at herself at her room mirror. She lifted her locks up to imagine a short style on her. Will he like it?

This is Uzumaki Naruto for crying out loud. Of course he will like it. He's the most generous man she have ever met. She will defiantly compliment her and devour her with kisses when he see her hair cut.

She sighs out her nose.

She hopes.

* * *

**MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me. Sorry about some grammar. Ignore minor grammar Please. **

**So what do you think? It's about time to send in Idate soon. What do you think about Hinata and Menma!? Will they find a way to talk it out or will one of them decide to call it off and break up? Is Naruto going to dig Sakura's hair? What about Neji and Tenten? Is Ino going to be in a decent relationship? Until next chaps!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

**A Change**

* * *

"Hey, Hinata." A hand waved in front of the Hyuga's face. The shy teen blinks out of her thoughts to meet Idate's dark brown eyes. The look on his face says that he was concerned by her odd behavior. Hinata cleared her throat and shuffled the paper in her hands.

"So-sorry." She said under her breath. Idate heard her soft voice. He helped her gather the papers together and closed the book.

"It's cool. Want to go for a drink in the small sandwich store?" He suggested as he placed the small hard cover book in his book bag. Hinata politely said yes and both of them left the library together.

On the way, Idate couldn't stop glancing down at Hinata. She didn't seem like her usually self. She didn't blush as much when he teases her or stumbles in her words. She became quiet and withdraw from reality.

"Hey." The girl snapped her head up to look at him.

"Yes?"

"I'll payment for your drink."

"No, it's fine. I can handle-"

"What's wrong?" He asked. That suddenly stopped her from walking. She tugged on her sleeves whilst staring at the ground. Idate walks in front of her. He lowered himself to her height level. Her face didn't picture because of her neat bangs shielding above her nose.

"I really don't want to talk about it." She said. He sighs in frustration. He didn't understand her. First, he thought she liked him. He gave her a kiss to prove that he's serious. However, he noticed how she's not interested. But he's not giving up.

She's perfect in his eyes. She's an angel. A beauty. A innocent gorgeous princess. How can he give up on her? No man should give up on someone who they desire to be the one. And he's not letting that goal go down to grain.

He guessed he was a bit pushy and fast. And his guy friends suggested to take things slow until the time comes. No doubt he took their advice. It made perfect since. As a shy girl, he need to take things slow and steady before it collapse like a block tower.

By the time they made it to the sandwich store, the two teens sat there slurping on cherry smoothies. Hinata squeaked which surprised Idate. A scrunch look on her face screams brain freeze.

"You're okay?!" He chuckled. Hinata nodded her head. She opened her eyes and then laughed at his concerned face. Finally a smile to brighten this cloudy day.

"You're not suppose to drink it fast!" He complained. Hinata giggled.

"I didn't mean to slurp it that fast."

"Sure." He rolled his eyes.

"My grades are getting better that my parents allowed me back on track." Idate mentioned earlier when asking for tutoring sessions with Hinata since that he couldn't play track because of his failing grades in math and science. It has been two months and progress has been going up leaving him and his parents satisfied.

"That's won-wonderful." Hinata smiled.

"Secretly I've been attending to meets and practices." He whispered with a mischievous smile. Hinata gasped.

"But-!"

"My grades are perfect now. And there's an upcoming completion with the Mist High school. And I would like... Like for you to come." He stared right into her light lavender eyes.

.

.

.

.

_Clip. Clip. Chop. Clip. Chop. _

"You're hair is really damaged sweety!" One of the hair dresser said. One by one pink stands falls down to the floor and over the Haruno's lap.

"Split ends have to go!" The lady chirped. Sakura whined in her inner thoughts. She felt nervous all of a sudden. She wish tenten or even Ino was here with her. She didn't know if the lady will cut her hair short or uneven. Who knows?!

Sakura stared at pieces of locks and stands of hair falling gracefully on the floor. She hopes that it comes out decent. Not too crazy or anything.

_Brush. Brush. Comb. Chop. Comb. _

"How old are you sweety?"

"Seventeen."

"Oh really!? I pretty sure thought that you was fifteen or even sixteen." Sakura's cheeks redden.

"Ummm. Thanks." She smiled shyly. A chime of bells jingled as the door opens. Sakura couldn't see the customer come in but heard it's deep foot steps. Sakura ignored the person and shuts her eyes and zoned into the music.

"Done dear!" The lady brushed her hair and blow dried it. She then combed out the hair and straighten it with the iron, shaping her hair. The lady twisted her chair and backed up to give Sakura a look of her new appearance.

A smile appeared of her face. Sakura stroked her neck length pink bob hair. She touched the swept bangs on the side to cover her large forehead. The pinkete grew fond of her hair in a second. It wasn't too short. There were layers. Her side bangs were perfectly waved across her forehead. And overall, her hair looked healthy with its glossy texture and bounce to it.

"Gorgeous." A male voice whispered in her ear. Sakura jolted to the side, away from the person, but a arm held her in place. She turned to meet cerulean eyes. Sakura smiled m

A kiss between the two was slow and short.

"Is this suppose to be my surprise?" The blonde asked with a smile never leaving his face. Sakura nodded. She paid the hair dresser and left with her boyfriend out the salon. They are holding hands as they were walking.

"I can't help it." He said.

"What? Help what?" Sakura leaned on his side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I can't stop staring at a sexy lady right next to me." He whispered huskily in her hair. His lips pressing against her hair that is covering her ear. Sakura felt tingles through her back.

No don't her cheeks are burning from his naughty comment. She tried to cover them by her scarf but the temperature reached all over her face.

"Se-sexy?!" She stuttered. He nodded his head.

"You look so hot with this new look." He nuzzled his nose on her neck. Sakura giggled.

"How did you find me? Was you stocking me?" Sakura pointed at him.

"Maybe?" He kissed her pointed finger. Sakura nudged him on the stomach by her elbow.

"Fine! I was walking by to buy ingredients and I saw a sexy woman in the salon with lovely pink hair. I couldn't stop myself. I just had to see who was this girl." He blushed while scratching his neck. Sakura rolled her green eyes.

"Smooth talk?"

"Only for you babe." He pulled her in for a sweet kiss. She pulls back to look in to his deep blue eyes. She's so close to him that she can count his long blonde lashes.

"Do you really like it?" She fluttered her eyes. Naruto bites his lips. He didn't dare leave a gap between them. How come the new look turned him on so much!? He hoped junior won't bud in and ruin their moment.

"No. I love it." He pecked her moist plumped lips.

"I'm glad."ms he said between his kisses. His hands roamed all over her back. He couldn't stop himself for some reason. In public view he thought he should stop now before something troublesome happens. But his desire to touch and feel her made him hot and feel good.

"Naru... Naru kun..." She moaned. Naruto stopped and immediately pulled away from her. Both gasped for oxygen and stared at each other hungrily.

"Woah." Sakura breathed out. Naruto could say the same thing.

* * *

**MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me. Sorry about some grammar. Ignore minor grammar Please. **

**So what do you think? It's about time to send in Idate. What do you think about Hinata and Idate NOW!? Will HINATA find a way to talk to Menma about the magazine? Or break up? **

**Digging Haruno's due? What do you think about Naruto's new craving? Hormones kicking in. Should the two slow down or go along and let their heat control them? Until next chaps!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

**Gone For Good**

* * *

A surprising shout in the Hyuga house hold awaken the eldest daughter. The long indigo hair beaut rolled on her stomach. A pleasant stretch for the limbs ached for some odd reason. Maybe because it was too early in a Tuesday morning. And a sudden outburst surprise her.

Hinata rubbed her eyes before getting up and walked closer to her closed room door. She opened it to see right in front of her a turtle.

"Hinata! That turtle's evil! Stay away from it!"

What to fudge? Hinata scratched her wild untamed hair. She looked like a troll doll. No one knows except her family about her crazy sleeping positions to cause her hair to be similar to a lion in the savanna.

While Hinata stared at her sister crazy, her father came in with a light stick. What is he planning to do with that? She asked herself.

He lighted it up and inched it closer to the turtle.

What!?

"Wait! Stop! What are you doing!?" The turtle is now in Hinata's hands. Hanabi ran in her room. Saving her self. Haishi looked bewildered at his little girl and the turtle in her hands.

"Put the turtle down." He demanded. Still, the lighter is flaming. Aiming at Hinata but mostly towards the turtle.

"Why!? What did the tur-turtle do?"

"He's a murderer!"

"What?" Her father pointed at his fish tank. The fish tank that contained piranhas. Well, it use to. She noticed a couple of days ago that the number of piranhas were dropping.

"Where's your fi-fish?"

"Ask your turtle."

Shit. No! She meant 'damn!'

For some reason, the turtle had this evil grin on its face. If that's possible. Hinata gently placed the turtle down and backed away from it.

"Where did this beast came from, Hinata? Hanabi said she got it from you." His brow arched. Hinata nibbled on her lip.

"Umm... A friend."

"Send it back. I don't want no evil turtle hunting this house." Back? Back to his house! Why did it have to lead to this!? Is he serious?

Hinata glanced at her father. And he's dead serious. Dead serious about driving far, far, far away to the country side and sit a small box with the turtle in it on the dirt side. He done that with their potty mouth bird. No one knows where the bird learned colorful words since it was in Hinata's room. She always come home and he says, 'Welcome back slut. Feed me food, bitch!' And her dad caged it and send it far, far, far away.

But seriously! Back to her... She doesn't even know what to call him. She didn't even tell him how she feels. Maybe it's time tell his jerk face off.

"O-okay." Her father handed her a box.

"Put him in there, wrap duck tape around it until you see no brown of the box, and deliver it to your friend." He turns around to walk away.

"But fa-" The glare on his face kept her quiet.

Shit. Shit. And more shit!

.

.

.

.

Naruto whipped a towel on the red head man who yelp from the sudden sting. The red head glared at him but the blonde was even more pissed off.

"If you're coming here to mope in my restaurant, then leave." He said grimly. Menma rolled his eyes and shifted to face his back towards his brother.

"Make me sushi and rice." Menma waved him off.

"Rude ass customer. This has been going too far! For six days you sit here until closing time! Are you begging for attention, then go outside and run around naked. I bet your fan will company you!" Naruto tugged his brother's shirt, yanking the man up on his feet. Menma jerked back, removing his blonde brother's hand off him.

"She's not talking to me." He said. Naruto looked at him in a confused way.

"Mom?"

"No."

"Gran gran?"

"...She's dead, idiot! And no! Hi-hin...Hinata. I tried calling her and texting her. She never answered or replied. I left hundreds of voice messages because I could stop thinking of her. I was lp thinking if she was caught in an accident or even...I can't man!" Menma stumbled forward in his brother's arms. He didn't know what kind of feeling it was inside of him. But it hurts. His chest felt so tight like metal rusty chain wrapped around him. Needles stabbing him through the back out the chest. And a large bolder rested upon his head causing gravity to weigh him down.

Naruto awkwardly patted his back.

"I'm working, y'know. I don't have time right now to be all mushy and stuff. I don't know what you should do but..." Naruto pulled Menma off him.

"Ask her face to face what's wrong. She might be busy or something. School could be interfering or her phone is broken."

"Ask the pink girl what's up with my girl!" Menma begged. Naruto frowned. He really didn't want to get Sakura involve in this. But it's possible that she knows about Menma's girlfriend odd behavior.

Naruto sighed.

"Fine."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Are you wearing make up?" Naruto lifted his brother's shades off his face. Menma smacked his hand.

"Duh! I couldn't sleep for nights that I have to use concealer on my raccoon face." Menma pulled out his phone to see his reflection. It's an actor thing. Naruto thought.

"Okay. Can you leave?"

"Not until you text her!"

"She's in school."

"I don't give a damn! My relationship depends on it!"

"Sound depress." Naruto mumbled.

"I am!" He cried. Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled out his cell. He jabbed his finger on the screen of his cell. Then put it back in his back pocket.

"There. Happy."

"Yes."

"Leave."

"I love you so much!" Menma hugged him.

"Ummm! You're loosing your character!"

"Love you boo!"

.

.

.

.

Sakura climbed the steps to the roof top. She opened the door to see a girl standing where the gate sits for safety. Sakura walked towards the girl. A breeze flew and the girls hair and skirt flapped in the air.

"Hinata, Naruto texted me about... Him." Sakura said. Hinata didn't fletched or turned around.

"I'm going to s-see him today." Sakura'so eyes widen. She lays a hand on the Hyuga's shoulder. She felt bad for the girl to discover her boyfriend inviting another chick in his house. The woman is the magazine shirt wasn't button all the way and her hair was wet like she finished taken a shower at his place. No doubt something happened between them.

"What are you going to do?"

"Of course, tell him to st-stay away from me-me." Hinata's lip trembled. She didn't even notice if it was her talking. Like someone else controlling her lips and limbs.

"You really want that." It didn't sound like a question to Hinata.

"I thought dat-dating an older male would be-be more pleasant because he's more exp-experience than a teen. But... I was lost in the lust of it..." Sakura blushed.

"H-Hinata!" Sakura gasped. Hinata finally turned her head. Eyeing the green eyed teen.

"It's tr-true."

"Whoa. I can't believe you're...I just can't even..."

"Don't hav-have sex until you feel like he's the right one."

"Hinata."

"Because right now... I feel like I've been used. My body feel dirt-dirty just thinking of him with another woman. It might be mo-more out there. Who kn-knows."

Sakura pulled the fragile girl in her arms. Hinata didn't cry at all. Her tear tank is literally on E. For four nights, plus mornings, in a row tears came down her face non stop. Now that she figured out what to do and leave her old habits behind, she finally sum up her conclusion.

"There's a lot of guys who makes the wrong choices. I guess he's the wrong guy that you picked." Sakura strokes Hinata's hair.

"Hahaha. I gues I'm bad at relationships the-then." Hinata giggled. Sakura looked the side.

.

.

.

.

Menma heard a knock on the door.

"I'm coming, Rin! Let me get ready real quick." He said to his manager. He jogged towards the door and opened it to see a box covered in duck tape in his face. He looked around to see his small girlfriend. A widen grin spread across his face.

He dipped down for a kiss. No plump lips pressed against his. Instead, her smooth cheek felt his lips. He smirked. Thinking she's playing hard to get. He moved to the side to let her in.

"What's with you no answering my texts and calls?" He shuts the door. Hinata set the box down on the coffe table.

"Your turtle in there." She pointed.

"What!? Why did you... THIS IS ANIMAL HARASSMENT!" He ripped the super tape and freed the turtle. He didn't move. He turned to his now blunt girlfriend. Do she even know how to care for animals?

"My father wasn't... Please to have a turtle." Hinata breathed in and out. She tried to not stutter while talking to him.

"Oh man. I guess I give it to someone else. Anyway!" He grabbed her by her waist and lead her towards the sofa. He sat down first and pulled her on his lap. Hinata immediately got out of his hold and sat next to him.

"What's wrong with you?" He noticed how shady she is. Hinata digs in her purse and pulled out a folded paper. She handed it to him without looking at his face.

He took the paper and unfold it. There's was a picture of...women wearing lingeries. He eyed Hinata.

"You want me to buy you bras and underwears?" Hinata grew impatient. She harshly grabbed the paper and turned it. He looked down to see Emi coming out his place. Damn it!

"Hinata, baby-"

"It's over."

"What?" He whispered.

"I don't like to feel used or be around someone who tre-treats me like... Crap."

"Hina-"

"Please delete my number. Clear me out of your life. Don't think of me when something reminds you of me. Find another to mess with because I'm not the one! I'm not the one to live to see my... Man act like this behind my back! I cried day and night! And it's not getting me anywhere! I'm done!"

She stood up. She stumped her way towards the door. Opened it to reveal the dark hair woman from the picture in the magazine page. She had a smile on her face as she saw Menma but soon the smile turned to a frown while looking down to see Hinata. The older woman ignored Hinata and l looked back at Menma.

"We have another photo shoot together!" She smiled. She walked in the room and pulled Menma up from his seat. She lead him to the door. Menma's eyes didn't stop staring at Hinata's. Menma shrugged Emi off him.

"This is-"

"No, please stop. Bye Mr. Uzumaki." She bows and left. Menma grabbed her arm as she turned. He pulled her in a hug. She didn't understand what she was doing. She didn't understand what she was doing to him.

"No! You can't-"

A red print on his face shuts him up. His grip around her loosen. Hinata moved away from him.

"Don't touch me." Her steps disappeared. Menma hanged his hand low. If she wanted this then he have to accept it. Menma is a fighter but... When it comes to Hinata when she's serious, of course he'll listen. She was dead serious. She looked like her father at the moment. Scary. He left out his room, leaving Emi.

The dark hair woman clenched her hand into a fist. She ran out Menma's dressing room. She passed everyone in the studio to find that one person. The room had some lights here and there but one light caught her eye.

The exit.

"Hey you!" She called. The girl with glassy lavender eyes turned. Emi stepped up to face the girl.

Hinata didn't know what this woman wants. She really wasn't in the mood to see her. Mainly she wants to beat the crap out of her but Hinata isn't a fight when it comes to stupid situations like this.

"Yes?" Hinata answered politely.

"Don't come back. I don't know how you came in here but I swear to kami that next time you lay a hand on him... I'll choke you to death." Her lips near Hinata's ear. Hinata jerks back with wide eyes.

"You're just a nobody. Who cares about a little girl like you? Menma don't give two shits about you. Could it be that he rejected you? Of course no one wants to have sex with a fat girl like you. Menma didn't think twice." She laughed. Hinata didn't have time to listen to her shit. Hinata blinked and turned away.

"Bitch! He don't want you. Never show your face again!" She sneered. Hinata kept on walking.

* * *

**MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me. Sorry about some grammar. Ignore minor grammar Please. **

**Please review and comment. Any questions or thoughts **


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

* * *

**A New Route**

* * *

After school, Sakura invited Tenten and Ino to her place. Hinata was also invited but the girl refuse to come. Saying that she have to stop by somewhere. So, Ino and Tenten waited for Sakura to bring in snacks and whatever.

Sakura came in her room with bags of chips, dip jars, candy, bottles of soda and cups. Tenten greedily opened the bag and Ino dived in for the candy. Sakura sat next to them, pigging out with the chips and dip.

"I love your hair." Ino reached out and ran her fingers through Sakura's short hair. The text is more soft and the layers on her bob hair shows more volume on her hair. Sakura's short hair makes her look even more mature than before.

"Ino. You said that like a million times already." Sakura poured a cup of soda and took a sip. Ino grabbed her braided pony tail.

"Maybe I should chop mine off."

"Don't be stupid." Tenten said while munching on chips. Of course Ino wouldn't do the big chop. She wouldn't be the same with short hair. Maybe because Ino looks like a tomboy with short hair.

"You're right." Ino mumbled.

"Care to explain why you hanging out with Sai." Sakura pointed Ino out. Tenten can feel some tension in the room. Ino avoided Sakura's piercing green eyes. She then bit her lip and pulled off a smile. A smile that clearly says everything.

"He's the best boyfriend. Why should I explain to you?" Ino narrowed her eyes.

"There are rumors about him doing... You know what to girls." Sakura said it on a down low. Ino didn't breathe.

"I thought he was gay." Tenten jumped in. Ino burst out laughing.

"No! He's not!"

"So is this official?" Sakura's brow raised. Ino nodded. Of course it's not. Ino don't know what's a boyfriend. Ever since middle school, she had been boy hopping. Can't have a fateful relationship if her life depends on it.

"He's gay."

"Tenten, he's not."

"I don't like the way he walks."

"He walks normal."

"He walks like something is far up his ass. I'm telling you that he's gay." Tenten calmly said. Ino slowly grew mad. Sakura passed soda to them. They gladly took the cup and drink it.

"Believe what you want."

"I will." The room grew awkward. Sakura crawled over to her radio where her cd collection is stacked. She shuffled through the cd and found a good sound that the three will enjoy. She played on cd and went back with the group as the song played.

"Since Hinata isn't here, how's your boyfriend?" Ino nudged Tenten. Tenten'so face temperature rise. Her face turned red as fire. If that was possible.

"Oooh! Something juicy happened." Sakura scooted closer to the brunette. So did the Yamanaka girl. Cheesy smiles plastered on their faces. Tenten just wanted to bury herself in her grandfather's grave.

"Please tell us why your face is so red!" Tenten gulped the rest of her soda.

"Promise me that you won't mention what I'm about to say to you. If you do, I swear to load my two nerf guns and spray your asses." The girls nodded and entwined their pinks.

Why do the room feel much tighter than before? Tenten probably just loosing it or something. Her cheeks hurt more than smiling so hard. The redness on her face didn't disappeared or faded. She closed her eyes from all the stares she was getting. Too much attention. She coughed whatever that was stuck in her throat and opened her mouth to speak.

"I gave Neji a bj."

"You... You... How big is he?" Sakura was thrown off by Ino's question.

"That's crazy. What made you do it? Did he force you?" Sakura furrow her brows. Tenten smiled nervously.

"Actually... We're touché when ...we're alone." She said. The bun girl reached for the beg of chips and munch of the chip.

"Touché? Explain more!" The blonde fiend seemed interested in a nasty topic. Oddly, Sakura didn't mind it. She interested too. Her curiosity about the other world started since that hot make out with Naruto. She can still feel the tingles from their close distance and the taste from their lips. Sakura knew if she was feeling hot and Naruto wouldn't stop himself means that they both was feeling pretty heated.

"He comes over and we watch movies or sport games. My parents like shim and trust him so much that they don't mind him staying over when they're not present."

"Maybe that's what you think." Ino winked. Tenten pouted. Then she continued.

"Anyway. We always cover ourselves with a blanket. At first, it was plain cold in my house but my pops fixed the air vent, but it's still blew that cool air."

"That's when you sucked him!"

"No! While watching the game and stuff, we make out for a bit and..."

"And!?" Sakura pressured.

"He touches me inside my underwear. At first I didn't know what the hell what he was doing but he kept stroking me down there until I... I'm a horn dog!" Tenten covered her face. Ino laughed.

"How did it feel?" Sakura asked. Ino nudged the pink hair girl. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Good."

"Just good?"

"Sakura, you're still a baby. You wouldn't understand what guy's fingers could do to us, women. Did he ever finger you!?"

"Ino, the dude have permission to stick his hand in my bloomers!"

"What about your first time touching inside his bloomers."

"Neji wears briefs."

"She even know what he wears." Sakura whispered to Ino. Ino giggled.

"And... It was nasty at first. He was... Rock solid."

"You're making me hot." Ino fanned her face. Sakura moved away from her.

"He demonstrated and guide me through it." She explained how she jerked him off while he stroke her. The blonde and pinkette couldn't believe their ears. Tenten told them how Neji and herself performed the sixty nine a couple of times in her bedroom. Tenten getting more experienced by the second.

"Can I join in?" Ino asked.

"Eww. Don't you have a boyfriend?!"

"Joking! Joking!" Ino waved her arms defensively.

"So when do you think you two going to do the deed?"

"Who knows." Tenten slurped her drink soda after pouring more in a cup.

.

.

.

.

"Second place." Idate waved the medal and trophy. Hinata smiled.

"You di-did your best." She walked towards him. Idate clicked his tongue.

"No. Having first place means I did my best. Second place means I was trying." He zipped up his jacket. Hinata tugged her scarf closer to rosy nose.

The two walked out of the school area. The colorful bright sky slowly changed into dark night colors. The street lights came on under the teens. He offered to walk her home. She refused but he never up and walked right beside her. He just couldn't leave her alone in the night.

"How many years hav-have been running?"

"Six years."

"That's amazing." She clasped her hands close to her covered mouth. Idate blushed while scratching the back of his nervously.

"Oh stop it. Six years is just the beginning. Do you do anything? Like sports?"

"I use to play golf with my mother but she's in the hospital now." She frowned. Idate didn't mean to make her sad. He extend his arm and wrapped it around her small shoulder. Then pulled the surprise girl close to him.

"Sorry. It suddenly became cold." He blushed.

"O-Oh!" Her face turned beet red.

"Are you good at anything?"

"Like wh-what?"

"I don't know. You look like the type to be good at everything. Everything that's elegant." She heard him. Fog of smoke eased out from his mouth while talking. Winter is surely coming early.

"I'm a pianist."

"Really!?"

"Ye-yeah. My parents paid for every day lesson when I was four. I stopped ge-getting lessons when I was eleven because I'm... Advance."

"I want to hear you play."

She stopped walking and turned to him. She looked up at Idate's face. He was serious. Why is this memory suddenly coming up. Hinata shakes her head.

"Why not?" He leaned down to her face. She looked away blushing.

"A passion of music isn't heard by anyone." She said.

He opened his mouth to speak but something white floated in the air that caught his eyes. The small snow flake drifted in the air and landed on Hinata's cheek. He chuckled when she shivered from the icy feeling.

"Let's take you home." He didn't let go what she said. What she said made sense but still made him lost in it. He wished to ask her but she might fumble in her words and say something else to move on.

.

.

.

.

The announced speaker called out the plane number and a group of people with luggages stood up walking to the lady that collects plane tickets. After giving the lady the tickets and setting down in their seats, a vibration on the man's jacket interrupt his thoughts. He pulled it out and answered the phone.

"Yeah."

_"Where are you?"_

Of course his brother, Naruto.

"In the plane."

_"In the... What the fuck!? When were you going to tell me this!?"_

"Does it matter to you? I'm just going to have an interview and act in Suna."

_"Mmmm. Alright. Is your girlfriend alright about it?"_ He sounded worried. Wrong time to be all mushy and stuff. Wrong time to remind him about her. Wrong time to remember that she broke up with him.

"What girlfriend?" He said in a monotone voice.

"Please turn off every device and buckle up." The woman said as she checked the people seat belts in the plane.

"You heard her. I have to go."

_"Bu-" _Menma hanged up. The plane began to move. Seven minutes later, the plane is soaring in the air. Passing the trees, birds, and leveled up with the clouds. A tap on his hand pulled him out of whatever he was thinking off. Emi's cheesy face.

"Can't wait to go to Suna! Right Men kun!?" Emi squealed. He nodded and turned his head to stare at the window. Down at the land where he's leaving the past behind.

* * *

**MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me. Sorry about some grammar. Ignore minor grammar Please.**

**Please review and comment. Any thoughts? About Hinata and Idate. **


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

* * *

**What's Behind?**

* * *

"Have you seen Ino lately."

Sakura came in class a bit late. She sat next to Tenten in the black of the room. As Sakura was getting her notebook and pen out, Tenten shakes her head 'no'.

"Yeah. In classes and in the halls. Since last week, she became faded. She texted me last Thursday about homework and stuff. After that, no contact with her what so ever." Tenten whispered. The two eyed each other. Knowing that something is up with Ino. Ino never keep her distance between them. Maybe the Yamanaka beating her record to not brag about her long hair or how much guys she kissed.

"Maybe she's not feeling good." Sakura knew Ino better than that. If Ino was sick, she would be home instead of school.

"She wouldn't come to school then." Sakura mumbled. Sakura opened her text book and jotted down notes that were assigned for the beginning of class.

The teacher came around to check each student doing what they're suppose to do. He stopped to pick up a cell phone.

"Any one's cell phone. It's red." He lifted up like it was some prize money giveaway. Sakura checked her sweated pocket. She could of swore she left it in- A broken pocket.

"It's mine, sensei!" Sakura raised her hand. The teacher smiled softly and handed it to her. Just when the teacher turned his heels, Sakura's cell vibrated. She glanced down to see she received a text message from her mom about cleaning her room.

So turned down that it wasn't Ino.

.

.

.

.

"So cute." Hinata smiled to herself. She flipped the page of the book and was awe struck by another cute picture. She turned the page again.

"So adorable!" Her rosy cheeks burned her skin.

"What are you doing, onee chan?"

"Ahhckkkk!" Hinata jumped causing the book to fall off her lap. Hinata immediately picked it up and fixed her position. She raised her head up to see her sister and a boy. Both were carrying books.

"H-hey!" Hinata shyly waved to her little sister.

"Why the fuck are you blushing and talking to the book?" Hanabi walked towards her. Hinata hidden the book behind her.

"I'm freeloading here! Bu-Buzz off!" Hinata tried to seem more older. But the lack of still eyes and flushed face didn't help as much. Hanabi found it cute.

"Are you reading porn?" Hanabi smirked. No one couldn't beat Hinata's boil face. She looked like she'll blow up in a second.

"Good Kami and Kages! Heavens no!" Hinata didn't stuttered. Which surprised Hanabi. She had to blink her eyes a couple of times to see if she's not dreaming.

"The... Ra-rain Forest and ... Jungle Animals." The boy read something out loud. Hinata hugged the book to her chest. Hanabi high five him.

"No fair!" The violet hair teen pouted her lips.

"All fair in war."

"Where's the lo-love?"

"Muah!" Hanabi kissed the boy. He blushed.

"There!" Hanabi winked before pushing the boy. Hinata guessed it was the Konohamaru kid that Hanabi talked about from time to time. Wait...

"You're dating!?"

"Shhhhhhh!"

"... S-sorry..." Hinata said behind the palm of her hand.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Hinata!"

"I don't read books!" Hinata jumped a bit and lifted up her arms in a defense way. Tenten rubbed the back of her neck. She didn't expect that from Hinata. Especially a Hyuga.

"Ummm... Okay. Do you know where's Ino up to?" Tenten asked. Hinata blinked and thought about what just happened. Then she laughed it out. So slow of her.

"Silly me! And no, I don't know where she's at. Why?"

"Sakura and I pointed out how faded this girl has been since last week." Tenten crossed her arms. Hinata bites her lip thinking about Ino's weird habit.

"She probably with Sai. I remember her say-saying that they share many classes together. Ask him." She said. Tenten nodded and left. The next class she has is with Sai. Lucky her.

She stepped in class and scanned in the room for Sai. Far back near the windows, he sat on his desk. Tenten marched up to him. He ignored her presence and stared outside.

"Hey Sai." Tenten began. His eyes flickered on her. He fixed his slouching gesture and sat up straight. Then his poker face changed in a flash into a smile. Some creepy ass grin on his face that freaked out Tenten.

"Hello."

"How's Ino doing?" Tenten asked.

"She's fine. Why something happened to her?"

"Ummm. No nothing big. It's just that... The girls and I have not spoken to her for days and... We're worried."

"Oh."

"Have she spoken to you?"

"Of course, I'm her boyfriend."

"Hahhaha! Duh!" Tenten played it out with a laugh. She felt like something is up. Maybe Sai don't know about it but Ino is acting very strange.

"Can you tell Ino to text on of us, please." Tenten frowned her pouty face. Sai chuckled. He nodded his head.

"Sure."

"Thanks." She skipped around him and sat down on her desk.

Now all she and the girls have to do is wait for Ino. Wait for the blonde to come back out of her shell and blab that mouth of hers.

.

.

.

.

"You're dating him!?"

"He asked. I said yeah. He kissed me. I kissed back. So we are official." Hanabi said. Hinata gasped.

"You're... You're..."

"I'm not too young for nothing. Hyuga, I have to go to class." Hanabi stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hanabi turned around.

"You're growing up so fast." Hinata cried. Real tears came down her cheek. Hanabi looked around to see coast is clear. She didn't want to be seen with her crying sister

"Eww. Not in school. Please!"

"First your bosom grew, and then you had your period..." Hinata held Hanabi close to her chest. Hanabi's face grew red.

"Oh no. Shuddup! I'm leaving!" Hanabi struggled to escape her sister hold.

"Then marriage, next babies, later grandchildren."

"I'm calling daddy!"

* * *

**MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me. Sorry about some grammar. Ignore minor grammar Please.**

**Please review and comment. Sorry if I'm not flying out new chapters. I'm a senior in high school, and I must focus in college search and essays and stuff. Sorry. **

**Any thoughts? About Hanabi and Ino. Surprisingly Naruto and Menma not in this chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

* * *

**What's In Front**

* * *

In the busy streets of Amega, Naruto was having some trouble driving on his jeep on the road. He really hates going through Amega to Konoha. All there is in this place is rain, rain, and more rain. Raining non stop.

Naruto couldn't even see where he was going. The wipers didn't help as much when his view is still foggy. He wipes the window here and there but the window kept on fogging up.

"Fuck!" He cussed. He wished he had called in sick but the meeting was very important since it was about his business in the cooking industry.

He couldn't wait to go back on and soak in the warm bath tub of bubbles that smell like roses. And see his girlfriend. He didn't see Sakura about two days. She mentioned about tests and college searching. He wonder if he should call her to know what she's up to today.

He reached for his phone beside him as he yield and then stopped on the red light. He unlocked his cell to text Sakura. A horn beeped behind him and his foot suddenly slipped causing his foot to push the gas.

He glanced up to see and idiot running across the street when the light is green. The idiot was coming closer to his jeep. He begged to Kami that it's not one of his hungry fans. Like, who runs full speed in the rain. Especially in... Heels?

"Help! Someone help me!" It was a woman. Clearly she needed help. She was drench. The girl ran pass him to the other side. Naruto felt bad if he just ignore her and drive home. Naruto signed.

Curse his kind heart.

Naruto turned to the left and beeped the horn at the girl. This may look wrong. A crying drench girl running for her dear life being honked by a grown man. This is not weird at all.

The girl stopped and turned to see the dark jeep. Naruto rolled down the window. The girl walked to him. Her arms quivered ever so from the cold water drops that soaked her body like a drowning rat. Even her pale hair stucked to her neck and back was wet.

"Hello. I couldn't help to see you running in this weather. " Naruto said awkwardly. He could of sworn that she was crying. The girl nodded.

"Hop in and I take you home. I swear I won't cause you any harm." He said. The way she looked at him gave Naruto the hint that she trusted him. She came around the car after looking in a distance. She's running from someone, no doubt. Naruto thought.

As the girl seated herself in the warm jeep, Naruto drove off.

"Where do you live?"

"Ko-Konoha." She rubbed her hands across her shivering arms. Naruto'so eyes widen in surprise.

"Luck. I'm heading there too." He smiled. The girl next to him barely smiled. Her lips trembled like there's no tomorrow.

"Thanks." The girl gave him her gratitude. Naruto chuckled behind his hand. He glanced at the girl then back on the road. He wasn't sure if he was rude but he looked at her again to give his respect.

"No prob- What happened?" His cerulean eyes widen. He scanned the girl's pale skin that was covered in blue and purple bruises on her arms and face. Cuts and blood on her legs and stained her arm and cheek. The girl expected that the rain washed it away but it didn't.

"It-it's no big deal." The girl said.

"No big- I can't sit here bringing a injured girl back home! Should I take you to the-" she stopped him.

"No! I can deal with it!" The girl cried. She rubbed her eyes lazily. Already worn out from running. How far did she run? Who did she run from? Why is she beaten up? So many questions fluttered in Naruto's thoughts. Naruto couldn't stop worrying.

"How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen." She said. Just like his girlfriend.

"I want to do something for you. I feel useless." Naruto mumbled.

"This is enough." Her hushed voice whispered. The car grew silence. Only the rain drops were heard that punched the jeep. What a horrible day. When do things happen like this? Naruto wondered.

.

.

.

.

Knock at the door was heard. Menma stood up from his suite bed and opened the door. A short woman with dark hair smiled with his lips.

"Hey, Menma kun!"

"It's eleven. Should you be sleep?" His brow arched. The feminine hand gently laid on his white tank top, feeling his well toned chest.

"I can't sleep." She pouted her lips. She even fluttered her lashes at him. Trying to use all her feminine moves on him.

"Close your eyes and rest your head."

"Can I sleep with you then?" She traced her hand down on his abs. Walking her index and middle finger down to the stretchy part of his sweat pants. Menma moved back. She giggled.

"No."

"C'mon. We been acting and taking shots here for days and we didn't get no action yet. Why are you running away from me?" Her dark brows knitted close. Menma raked his hand on his red hair. He really don't want to discuss this.

"Leave. Please."

"Let's have sex."

"So forward. And no."

"You saw me naked when I was at your house." She stepped closer to press herself on to him.

"Okay. There's many other woman with body like yours."

"Why not do me here? I really need it. I want it. I want... You." She whispered. Her tongue moisten her lips.

"You so desperate."

"I really love you. Men kun, you don't know how much I want you. I would even carry you children and you being with me." She clawed his shirt. He hissed when he felt her filed nails pinching his skin.

"I don't fuck around."

"That's why we should be together." Menma ripped her hands off him. He moved closer to her face. She can smell the mint flavor in his mouth breathe on her. She grew hot inside.

"I have someone else. Night." He shoved her away and slammed the door. Emi stumbled back a few steps. Anger took over the woman. She banged on the door.

"Is this about that chick? She's over you Men kun! She don't deserve you! You're better than her! You have money, the looks, the fame, and..."

The door opened. She stopped her shouting and pounding. The grim look on his face dropped all of her anger toward the misterous woman from before. Emi never felt terrified before. The look on his face caused her legs to shake.

A harsh pulled by her jaw opened her eyes in a horrified way. The voice was dead and strong. His voice that is. So quiet for others but not to her. His lips spoke of dark word in her ear. His hold on her jaw could of cracked her bones in a second. She tight grip made her cry and the hurtful words shut her silence cries up.

Menma pulled back and released the woman. He shut the door once again. Emi crashed down to the floor.

"Why-Why would you say that... Me-Men kun?" She cried to herself on the floor.

.

.

.

.

"You shouldn't have done this." The girl said for the twentieth time. Naruto placed the plate of well done salmon and rice down in front of the girl. Her light blue eyes grew big. She glanced up at him. Naruto done so much for her today that she wish to repay him back.

"I know, I know. But I'm too nice to let a kid end up this way. As an adult I have to play my role." He said proudly. The girl giggle.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Twenty two."

"You look twenty."

"I get that a lot. I thing my face cream for the night worked." Naruto mushed his face. The blonde giggled at his adorable character. She glanced down at the sweater he lend to her. She snuggled herself in it.

"You can keep it for now."

"Oh no! I can't! You're too... Generous." She blushed whilst playing in the hems of her now dried shirk.

"I know. Eat up so you can be all warm and full." He rubbed his belly. The blonde girl laughed again.

"By the way, what's your name?" Naruto poured her a glass of water.

"Ino."

"I'm Naruto." He handed the glass to her. She took it. Their hands roughed and she clumsily dropped it. But he caught it in time.

"Butterfingers." He called her. She rolled her eyes with a shy smile on her face.

Later on, the two stopped at the front of her place. Ino turned around to thank him.

"Thank you for letting me use your bathroom, feeding me, and taking me home." Ino said.

"You're welcome." Ino blushed more. She opened the door but glanced down.

"When do I-"

"Till we meet next time. I wouldn't want you to get cold at night. It's pretty big." He winked.

"Do you do this a lot?" He whined.

"Nooo! I was just-Go home!" He pouted. She laughed.

"Don't run off in the streets again!"

"That's all in the past!" She shouted back as she made it in her door steps. He waved as he drove away. Ino was so thankful that he let her use his bathroom. Get her the time to freshen up and apply some make up. She entered her house. Thank Kami that she folks are asleep. She went in her room to see her cell phone on the charger. It was flashing its bright light.

She picked it up to see she had a text message.

_Sai: _

_Don't do half ass jobs or I get seriously rough on you :)_

She threw her phone back on her bed.

"Fuck you, Sai." She hissed. She wished to burry the guy alive. She never knew how outrage a guy can be. She never thought Sai would touch her like that. And call her names that strikes her in the heart. And use his hands in a violently matter.

But the Naruto... That man. He treated her with respect, care, and understanding. He wasn't care to Sai. Naruto was like an angel from the sky when he picked her up from Amega. The reason why she was there because no one knew the couple there. Ino and Sai always screw around in the hotels there. At first, it was their little thing for privacy. Lately it turned more abusive and a scare some place. He threaten her to come back and she listen. She was weak.

But somehow, Naruto made her realize. And strong. She didn't need Sai. Sai is a nobody. He didn't care about her. She can care less about him too. Sakura and the girls were right. Ino didn't open her eyes wide enough to see what kind of guys are out there.

And Ino want someone that is...

She took off her clothes and put on shorts and a cami. Lastly Naruto's pale orange sweater. She curled up on her bed. Shutting her eyes drifting off to sleep. Already dreaming about the prince like man that saved her from the storm. She nuzzled the sweated some more, breathing in his honey scent.

* * *

**MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me. Sorry about some grammar. Ignore minor grammar Please.**

**Please review and comment. ****Any thoughts about this chapter!?**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

* * *

**Big Change**

* * *

Hinata came around the island table and opened the fridge. All of her hopes came crashing down. She moved the orange juice and can of pines away to see nothing. She glanced at the lower shelf of the fridge and saw nothing but yogurt, fruit cups, and other crap. Where's the milk, for Pete's sakes!? Hinata got frustrated. She took the yogurt and shuts the door.

She pulled a draw of spoons, forks, and knives out. Taking a spoon that pleases her and sat next to her sick sister.

"We're sick buddies!" Hinata cheered, pulling her sister close to her large chest. Not caring about Hanabi's breathing. Hanabi glared at her. This was all Hinata fault. First her daddy caught the cold then Hinata had to be generous to get him back on his feet. He fought the cool and passed it to Hinata. Hinata so careless when she sick. She would sneeze here and there and touch stuff. She wouldn't sit down for nothing. She always on the go.

One day, Hanabi left her keys home. Hinata opened the door for her since she beat her home. And when Hanabi came to be face to face to Hinata, Hinata suddenly sneezed on her face. That's when Hanabi caught it. Hanabi nearly gave Hinata unconsciousness when she body slammed her on the floor. Hinata apologized so many times but it didn't cure the cool.

"Fuck you." Hanabi shoved her off. Hinata whacked the brunette's head. She hissed in the sudden pain.

"Language!" Hinata warned.

"Don't touch me! You're disgust me! You've sneezed all over your hands and dear to touch me! How dare you!" Hanabi moved far away from Hinata. Hinata pouted cutely.

"That hurts so much!" She pointed between her chest. Hanabi flipped the bird.

"Hanabi! I'm telling daddy!"

"Don't forget to tell him that you sneezed in the orange." Hinata gasped. What nerve her sister can pull. She stood up with her yogurt and spoon.

"I'll be up stairs crying!" She sniffed.

"Burn the yogurt and spoon with you're done using it!"

"So mean! I'm calling daddy for real!" She sounded like a little kid. But Hinata didn't care one bit. She ran up stairs and called her father. Knowing that he's busy, he would pick up the phone if it's his kids.

"Yes, Hinata? You know I'm busy." He said.

"Hanabi being mean to me." She whined.

"Drink some tea to fix that high pitch voice of yours. And we'll talk." He hung up. Even her pops! Was her voice that high. No! It can't be. She's the shy girl. The shiest female in class with the voice of a mouse. No one could hear her if she scream 'rape'.

"Hanabi!" Hinata called. Hanabi would defiantly not hear her small voice.

"Shut the fuck up!" She heard! Why is Hanabi talking such advantage that their home alone!? That nasty language shouldn't be used.

"Stop cussing!" Hinata yelled.

"You sound like a man! Shut up and rest!"

"I-I do!?" She covered her mouth with her hands. Hinata felt so embarrassed. She ran back to the room and shuts the door.

.

.

.

.

"Second day. The Hyuga is sick." Tenten said whilst scrolling down on her touched smart phone.

"Really? Poor Hinata." Sakura pouted her lips. She really missed Hinata. They didn't talk as offend. Pretty much, Hinata didn't talk to them for a while. If so, she wouldn't fumble in her words and such. She grew out of her habit really quickly.

"Neji told me that her sister is sick too."

"They're twinning now." Sakura cracked a smile. Tenten laughed.

"Hey guys." The girls turned around to see a bright face Yamanaka.

"Well, well, well. Look it is? That hoe from down town." Tenten smirked. Ino pulled one of Tenten's buns out and sat next to Sakura. Tenten yelled about messing her hair and stuff. But Ino didn't pay her no mind.

"What happened to you, Pig?"

"Shit happened, Forehead. I would love to tell you girls but I don't want to bring up the pass." Ino smiled sadly. Sakura understood. She nodded.

"How's you and Sai?" Tenten said. Not looking at the girls but full on attention on her hair.

No one noticed Ino's stoic face in anger but Sakura. Sakura guessed that Ino was acting up because of Sai. Ino brushed the thoughts of Sai. He was no longer her problem or business. She flipped her pony tail to the side.

"He's long gone."

"Ooo! Someone had a fight?" Tenten budded in, gasping the room.

"Ehh... You can say that. But girls... I've met this goregous man two days ago. He was so hot and... Nice. Very generous." Ino smiled to herself. She twirled her blonde locks around her index finger. Sakura and Tenten glanced at each other with grinning faces. They scoot their chairs closer towards the blonde.

"A man? Ino, I thought men were out of your league." Sakura arched her brows and purse her lips. Ino shoved the pinkette kissy face.

"I know. I know. But I looked at this way. We're going to college next year. So why not pick up on college guys. You feel me." Ino bounced her brows.

"He's in college?"

"I'm guessing. He let me borrow one of his college sweater when he dropped me off home." Ino squealed. Her face redden like it's going to blow some steams. Sakura rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe this.

"So you two did it?" Tenten pat her fixed bun lightly. Ino gasped.

"No! Never! He means too much to me to lay in bed him. Which I wouldn't mind." Ino shrugged. Tenten nudged her with her elbow.

"Naughty friends I have." Sakura said.

"Hey, older men are more experience."

"Yeah."

"He was so handsome. I swear he made the best salmon and rice in the world." Ino shuts her eyes. Tasting the food from two days ago in her mouth. She can even smell it.

"He can cook? That's rare to find." Tenten looked so surprised. Sakura blew on her side bangs on her face. She smiled to herself. Mainly thinking of her chef boyfriend. How lucky is she?!

"Yes! He made my day, best believe!" Ino hugged herself.

"How old is he?"

"He said twenty two."

"What if he's sixy years old looking young? You like old man." Tenten pointed her accusing finger while laughing. Ino pouted.

"No he's not! I swear!"

"What's his name?" Sakura asked. Ino placed her finger between her lips.

"That's for me to know and you two to not know."

"Ooo. Mysterious." Tenten whispered. The girls laughed. Behind Sakura's laugh, she grew curious about this mysterious guy for some reason. She doesn't know why but she really want to see who changed Ino. Ino is not wearing her skirt higher than usually or unbutton three buttons of her school uniform shirt to show off her cleavage. Ino must be serious with this guy.

"Are you two going to meet again?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know. But I must return the sweater to him. I hope to see him again."

"What college does the sweater say?"

"Suna college. He said he's from Konoha but he went to that college. I wonder why?" Ino tapped her puckered lips in thought. Sakura glanced at the window.

Naruto went to Suna college to get away from his brother fandom of twinning and comparing them. Naruto even lived there for awhile to get away from Menma's fans and cameras. He didn't want to live behind his brother. Being his shadow and all. So Naruto created his own business.

.

.

.

.

"Ne..."

"N..."

"Onee chan!"

_Whack!_

"Ow!" Hinata shot up with her hand on her head. She looked at what look like blurry version of her sister. She grabbed her glasses to see Hanabi.

"I'm going to the store."

"Why?"

"I need some air." Hinata nodded. She stood up and wobbled to her closet.

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to the store, right?" She glanced at Hanabi innocently.

"No! I'm going. You're staying! Have you lost your hearing too?" Hanabi leaned on on leg and put her hands on her hip. Hinata whimpered when she crawled back in bed.

"Leave me alone."

"I getting you some cough drops. Your voice is so high."

"No it's not!"

"No it's not!" Hanabi mimicked her. Hinata cried under her blanket. Hanabi laughed while leaving her sister's room and shutting the door close. The time ticked and the front door slammed shut.

Hinata sighed.

_Ring! Ring!_

Hinata slided her hand across the bed feeling around for her phone. No use. She sat up to see her phone is on her wall self. She picked it up. Not reading the caller ID.

"Mushi~" She said.

"Hinata." She nearly dropped the phone. She clumsily sat down on the bed and then calmed her beating heart.

"What!"

"Ow! Why the hell-You're sick? No doubt." He smirked. Hinata threated him that she'll hang up.

"Okay. Okay. I just want to say that I'm happy you picked up your phone." He said huskily. Hinata sighs.

"Is that all?"

"Harsh. Your birthday coming up."

"I know that." She tried to sound more strong.

"I know that things got bad but I want to tell you everything. Everything about the magazine. You don't know what's behind that picture, what so ever."

"I don't need to know because I'm just a normal school girl carrying my day as a single person." She literally dropped the boulder on his head. Menma cleared his throat.

"Hina, just know that I will always love you."

"Bye, Uzamaki." She said as she hung up on him. Something deep inside of her made her scared. Her body temperature dropped below zero degrees. She barely blink on bit. Maybe because of her up coming birthday. Or that Menma would come up with anything to surprise her. She believes that their relationship is just a joke. He's a freaking grown man. And famous. He can do whatever he's please to do.

"I need some yogurt." She looked for her forgotten yogurt and found it on the lamp table beside her.

* * *

**MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me. Sorry about some grammar. Ignore minor grammar Please.**

**Please review and comment. **

**Sorry if I'm flying out random new chapters here and there. I'm a senior in high school, and I must focus in college search and essays and stuff. Sorry if I'm post new chapters out of nowhere and wrongly. Thanks for letting me know what things I did wrong like editting and such.**

**Anyway... Ooo! Looks like Ino have a secret of her own!**

**Last chapter until next the end of the week. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

* * *

**Big Surprise**

* * *

"So boooorrreeeddd!" Menma groaned.

He finally came back home from his trip to take some action scene shots and picture of the new movie that is coming out. Menma hated it there. Emi ruin his time away from thinking of a certain Hyuga. She kept throwing herself to him, begging him to be with her and bang her brains out. He literally had to spit out hurtful words that he never imagined himself would say to someone. Especially to women. He didn't mean to cause tears in Emi's eyes but the woman pulled some strings and he lost control of his mouth. All he wanted was for her to stop bothering him and shut up.

He was happy to be back home in his comfy bed. He can finally relax and be to himself. However, deep down he felt lonely. Not as much though. But at the moment, every time he looks beside him, seeing that empty space. Very hollow, cold, and spacious. Ever since he was a kid, he always need someone o sleep beside him. Whether it was Naruto or his mother and father. Now he's a grown man, he needed his woman next to him. Oh, how he misses her.

After Hinata hanged up on him, he said to himself that he'll call her on the next day or even text her. But his thought betrayed him and fingers won't move. He never before was a lovesick fool. He casuals rolls over his bed and sighs out really loud.

Maybe sleep will help him.

Menma shuts his eyes and snuggled on his pillow like a child. Grown ups still hug pillows. And dreams about fantasies. And his fantasy is to be with her right now. All he really wants is to see her lavender eyes and flushed face.

.

.

.

.

"When is it?"

"This Friday! I swear this will be the best game! I've been practicing almost everyday. I also sacrifice my weekends for this game!" Sakura smiled causing her cheeks to sting. Naruto chuckled. He finished drying the plate and stacked it on top of the rest of the plates in the cabinet.

"I hope your team win this ti-Oof!" He looked down to see a fuzz of pink. Sakura snuggled her face in his chest. Naruto smiled softly as he petted her pink locks.

"I want you to come." She mumbled in his shirt. Naruto bites his lip. Sakura asked him the same question ever time there's a game coming up. And Naruto refuses to come. Maily because he had work on that day or the week of it. But now, he's on vacation for a week and her basketball is on the same week.

"Sak-" She looks up with shimmer of sparkles in her jade eyes. Naruto dropped his guard when he saw Sakura's lip trembled. Naruto held her face between his palms. He leaned forward to her face.

"Strawberry chan..." He said between their short but slow kiss. Sakura flutters her eyes close while tasting all over his mouth. Naruto's hand drifted south to her waist. His thumb rubbed her cloth waist in circular motion. Sakura giggled in between their kiss. She pulled away laughing.

"That tickles!" She squealed when Naruto devour her with wet kisses all over her throat.

"Taste so good." He moaned. He held her tight around his arms to keep her still for some kisses. Sakua pushed his face, not to harshly, away from her face. His kisses were getting to sloppy.

"Is this a yes!" He stopped kissing her and stared at her. The tension in the room felt a bit heavy. Sakura wiggled out of his grip feeling uncomfortable about his silent and blank face. Naruto looked to the side.

"I'll think about it." He said to her. Shyly Sakura hugged him again. He laid his chin on the crown of her head. He does not know how badly she wants him to come to the game. It means a lot to her. He knows all of her faces except for her game face. She would like to show him how good she could play. She wanted to see what face he makes when she wins. She don't care if she loses. All that matters is his presence.

"Let's watch some T.V." He pulled her arm, leading her to the living room. He laid his body down on the couch first, then settle her small body on top of him. She rest her on his chest. The T.V switched on and the two watched a movie. Naruto secretly thought about his older brother. Is he back with Sakura's friend? Maybe?

"Hey."

"What?" Sakura bend her head back to see only his lips and jaw moving.

"Is your friend back with Menma?"

"Why?"

"I didn't talk to Menma for awhile since he was busy working on his new movie."

"Oh. I don't think so." She thought about her quiet friend. Matter in fact, Hinata didn't say anything about Menma or getting back in her relationship. She came back to school like a fresh shoe from a box. The girl hardly stuttered and fidget with her finger tips. HInata became more like a princess. Before, she was that shy girl that everyone is scared to talk to because they might break her like glass. Now, sixty four percent population of boys are talking to Hinata.

Ino, Tenten and Sakura were curious about the Hyuga sudden change. Tenten asked Neji about Hinata, and Neji just said 'she was still sick'. They didn't know what he meant about that. She looks perfectly fine. Talks softly like normally. She can't be sick. Maybe he's right. She somehow grew a guy radar in her skull. Everywhere she goes, a guy comes up to her. Why is that?!

"Something wrong? You're tense." Naruto rubbed her back. Sakura cleared her throat. She moved her upper body up to look at Naruto in the eyes.

"Do you think your brother deserve her?" Naruto fixed his eyes away from the T.V screen to Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Do you?"

"I asked first." She pinched his cheek. He smirked.

"Alright! Alright! Alright!" He paused for a moment to think of what to say. He shift her and his body side ways so they were laying on their side. If anyone were there, they would admit that Naruto and the couch is trapping Sakura's little close that their foreheads pressed together and the two can easily hear each other soothing breathing. He brushed her bangs off her face to see her eyes and thick lashes.

"Menma always talked about her and stuff. I think he really likes her."

"Did he dated someone else before her?"

"I guess. Ask him, not me."

"What about you?" Sakura raked her nails on his chest. Naruto groaned.

"H-Huh?"

"Did you dated someone before me?" Sakura raised her brows.

"Sak-Sakura chan! You're clawing me!"

"Who was she? Were there more?" Sakura pinched his shoulder flesh.

"Oww! Strawberry! I only dated in high school!" Naruto admitted.

"Only in high school?" Naruto felt her hand creep downward and slipped its way in his tank top. Naruto turned tensed. Sakura rubbed circles around his chest.

"Only is high school, bae." The sound of his voice slurred as he pulled her in a kiss. Sakura shyly opening her mouth, his tongue gladly went in lapping her tongue.

Naruto shifted and position himself above her. The two lost in their kissing moment that their hands roamed around each other body. Sakura moaned here and there. She tried to pull away when it gradually became intense but Naruto pulled her back and kiss her more. His hips slowly jerks forward between her legs.

That's when Sakura opened her eyes. She pushed Naruto.

"What?" His expression showed concern.

"N-Nothing!" She covered her flushed face in her hands. She couldn't look up at Naruto. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. Sweat covered her hands.

What was that all about? What poked her? Is he...

"Are you sure?" Naruto said. Sakura nodded her head.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata chan!" Hinata whipped her head around to see who's calling her. She turned around to see Idate's friends. Omoi and Darui. They both go to another high school but from the Cloud district. Idate and Hinata was study and Idate invited his friends to study and hang out since they were around Konoha.

"Hey Hinata." Omoi greeted her first. Then Darui.

"Sup, Hina."

"H-Hey." She nervously looked at the guys.

"What you're doing out in the busy streets?" She lifted two bags up in her hands.

"Sho-Shopping."

"For what?" Hinata's face boiled red. How can any girl tell a guy or guys that she had brought panties and bras for her sister? That'll be embarrassing.

"Maybe study books for Idate." One whispered. Hinata pouted her cheeks.

"No! It's nothing like that." She yelled.

"Woah there princess!" They gestured their hand in defense.

"Just teasing. Anyway, are you going to the girls basketball game? We are!" Omoi pointed at himself and his buddy. Hinata nodded her head.

"I'll see you two there." A gentle smile placed on her face.

"Alright!" Darui fist pumped.

"You have to sit with us and Idate."

"I promised to come with my friends." Hinata thought of Ino and Tenten.

"Awww! Really." Darui face palmed his face.

"We'll sit behind you then." Omoi suggested.

"S-sure."

"Well, we see you later. We have to get going."

"Ja!" They waved.

"Bye!" Hinata waved back and turned her heels.

* * *

**MDKat: Thanks for reading and supporting me. **

**Please review and comment.**


End file.
